האווטאר המושלם
by DrEllert
Summary: סיפורו של אווטאר יואן, גיבור שחי בתור הזהב, טרם המלחמה הגדולה.
1. 1

האווטאר המושלם

1

האוויר בחוץ היה נעים. עונת הסתיו עמדה על תילה, כאילו שהזמן עצר, ולו לרגע, כדי להתענג בעצמו על רגע זה. העלים נשבו והתנוססו ברוח הקרירה והקלילה, ולא שכחו לנשוק לעשיו הרך אשר ריפד את האדמה הלחה.

השמיים התבוססו באדום עז, שהסמיק לקרני החמה הגוועת. עננים כהים ודחוסים הותירו את דמעותיהם על הרקע העומד מלכת, ונדמה היה שאף הם לא רצו לעזוב. רחשי רוחות וחיות מזעריות היו היחידים שהרעישו, אולי משום שהעולם היה גדול מעליהם בהרבה, מכדי שישנה להם דבר. הצלליות של העצמים הדוממים נמשכו אחורה, אל כיוון עליית הלבנה, עד שישתלבו עם כחול הליל.

אחד מהגושים היה אווטאר יוּאֶן, נער בן שמונה עשרה. לאור הכתום שהשתלב היטב עם איתני הטבע האחרים, יואן קיבל תדמית של ערימת פחם מתפללת. הוא ישב בישיבה מזרחית, כשעיניו עצומות. הוא היה מרוכז במה שעשה, כשהסביבה מאפשרת לו זאת על הצד האופטימאלי ביותר.

מבין הצללים של העץ מתחתיו ישב האווטאר, הגיחה דמות מוכרת. היא היתה גבוהה- שרוך ממש. גם דמותה הייתה אפילה כגוש פחם, כשרק חלקים מגופה מוארים באורה הכתום של החמה. קולה היה דקיק וערג, אך ברור מאוד למרות מגרעתו.

"אווטאר... אתה יושב כאן כבר זמן רב."

"זמן הוא דבר יחסי, המורָה ווּקִינְג."

"אצלך הכל יחסי, אווטאר."

היא הושיטה את ידה קדימה, וחשפה אותה לקרני השמש. עורה היה צחור כשלג, וחלק כמשי. לא היו עליו כמעט קפלים ותווים- כאילו שנולדה אתמול. הוא היה חלק למשעי, וכמעט שאור השמש הכתום השתקף מבעדו, וחדרו. משום שלבשה חולצה ללא שרוולים, ידה הייתה חשופה לחלוטין. יש שיגידו שלבוש כזה, במיוחד על יד האווטאר, הינו החלטה פזיזה. אמנם... בהינתן היום והמצב, החלטות פזיזות ניתנות לשיקול, ולא מהטעמים הגרועים ביותר.

האווטאר לבסוף פקח את עיניו. אמנם בצללים לא ניתן לזהות את טבען או צבען, אך הברק האנושי שנצץ מהן העיד על נוכחותן. מבלי להטיל ספק הוא מצא את ידה, תפס אותה בידו שלו, אשר הייתה עטופה בבדים, וקם מישיבתו. הוא הסתובב אליה, והביט בה בעיניו הירוקות.

היא עמדה ללא ניע, ואף נדמה הייתה ששקעה במחשבות אחרות. האווטאר הביט בה בתמיהה, כי חשב שאינה עמו. הוא משך בחלוקה הארוך, ולא נתן לה לברוח ממנו. "המורה ווקינג?"

"אווטאר!" היא ניעורה, ומיד שיחקה בשיערה. "לרגע איבדתי את חוט המחשבה... אתה ישבת כאן זמן ממושך. אתה בסדר?"

"הקולות שבראשי אמרו לי שישנם שיעורים שאי אפשר ללמוד עם המורים, אפילו הטובים ביותר."

"הקולות שבראשך צודקים, אווטאר" היא חייכה עם סומק קל, "אך אלו אינם קולות. כבר הסברתי לך- אלו האווטארים הקודמים, והם מעניקים לך את חכמתך."

"הם מעולם לא אמרו לי את שמותיהם. איך אני יודע שהם האווטארים?"

"עליך להאמין להם... משום שרק אתה יכול..." היא לא הרפתה מידו, ומשכה אותו לכיוונה. "יש לנו הרבה על מה לעבוד. אני יודעת שכבר עבדת כל היום על התרגיל שלימדתי אותך, אך אני חייבת לבדוק שיישמת אותו כראוי."

"זה בסדר, המורה ווקינג" אווטאר יואן השיב לה, "אני יודע. אני באתי הנה להתבודד. התאמנתי לא רק היום... לאורך החודשים האחרונים את לימדת אותי רק אימונים מפרכים. שכחתי עד כמה לימודי הכשפות קשוחים, לא משנה לאיזו ממלכה אולד."

"לפעמים אני שוכחת שאתה יורש גם את חכמת הזקנים..." המורה ענתה לו, וליטפה את שיערו. הוא הרגיש שמעשיה לא היו שייכים עוד ללימודים או למנוחה, ותפס את ידה.

"המורה ווקינג?..."

"תסלח לי אווטאר!" היא מיד משכה את ידה חזרה, והתביישה עם עלות סומק קל. "אני... אני שוכחת את מקומי. גם מורים הם בני אדם, אפילו אלו שיסרבו להאמין בכך. אני אמנם כשפית אש בעלת שם..." היא הניחה את אותה יד סקרנית על לבה, "אך גם אש יכולה להיות חום ואהבה, הרבה מעבר לכאב ומשטמה..."

היא לבסוף החזירה את ידה למקומה, והחלה להתקדם במורד הגבעה. האווטאר נמשך אחריה, מוקסם ממילותיה וחכמתה האמהית. עמוק בתוכו, יקד הרושם שהם מיועדים להיות ביחד- אך האם זה רק רושם, או דבר מה מעבר?

הוא ידע שהרוחות יכולות לחשוף בפניו את האמת, ולכן הערב הוא יילך לבקר אדם בעל שם. הוא יילך לבקר את מגד העתיקות, סָמְאֹהָרְטֵר.

הנער המיוחד ומורתו חלקו באותו החדר. הם ישנו בבית צנוע, היכן שהאווטאר יוכל להתאמן בחשאי ללא חשש להפרעות. הם ישנו בדירת חדר, בעלת דלת אחת, וחלון אחד. מבעד לחלון העגול חדרו קרני הסהר הכסוף, ולנוגתם הקיץ האווטאר. הוא חיכה שמורתו הנאה תירדם ותישן עמוק. הוא שמע את גניחותיה- השינה על ערימת הקש העניקה רושם מטעה, שהיא אדם עני. הוא ידע שהיא אינה עניה- כך לפחות חשב. מורתו נבחרה מבין מאות מורים שהתחננו ללמדו. כשהיא הסתובבה פעם נוספת על ערימת הקש, הרעש המתפצפץ נתן לו את הביטחון בהחלטתו. הוא קם מעל ערימתו, והתיישב. הוא התנשף בקול, ובחן את יכולת מורתו לשים לב להיעדרו. היא נחרה מעט, חלשות. הוא חייך, ונמלט מהבית דרך החלון העגול. הוא השאיר אותה גלמודה בחדר, אך לא לחלוטין. היא התהפכה שוב, ונמנמה רחשים קטנים. "לבי" נדמה שאמרה.

הוא התהלך ברחוב. השעה לא השתנתה בהרבה, אולי כמה דקות מאז שיצא. הוא היה לבוש בגלימה ארוכה, שכיסתה את כל גופו, כנזיר-נווד. ברדס כיסה את פניו, והוא התהלך בצללי הלילה. הוא התקדם לביתו של מגד העתידות, וקיווה שאולי יגיד לו את האמת.

לאחר שעשה כמה פניות בכמה סימטאות חשוכות, הוא סיים את דרכו כשראה קומה מוארת. החלון הסגור שלה חסם חלקית אור נרות בוהק, שריצד לדרישת הרוחות המשתנות. שריקותיהן לא איימו על יואן, והוא עצר לבסוף מול דלת הבית. הוא הייתה עגולה, ולה ידית נקישה אחת. צורתה הזכירה מעט נחש, אך היה זה נחש מאוד משונה- קשקיו היו בצבעים שונים. בזמן שהתרכז בנחש, הדלת חרקה על ציריה, והתגלה מולו דמות שלא ניחש את מראה כראוי.

מגד העתידות היה גבר מבוגר- לפחות מעל גיל שישים. שיערו הלבין, או מה שנשאר ממנו. צבע עורו היה שזוף, אך לא בטעם שבט המים הצפוני- הוא היה שזוף עקב שהייה ממושכת בחוץ. הוא לבש חלוק ארוך ומלוכלך, שניחנה בו יוקרה שאבדה. עיטורים קרועים מעט וצבע הבד העידו על ניסיון רב, ועל שנים של עבודה נאמנה. הוא הלך יחף, ועל ידו הימנית הוא עטה צמיד זהב מבריק, בעל אבן איזמרגד מלוטשת. על ראשו, הוא עטה תחבושת- לא, כיסוי ראש טקסי. הוא היה אדום, כמו חלוקו, ועליו הייתה כתובה המילה "מסתורין". האווטאר לא הצליח להסיר את עיניו מכיסוי הראש המוזר. מגד העתידות המשיך להתבונן ביואן המחופש, ומשך בזקן אפרפר. "כן?..." הוא שאל.

"שלום, מגד העתידות סמאהרטר" האווטאר קד. "שמי הוא יואן, ואני מחפש אחריי האמת."

"תמצא את האמת במקום אחר, השעה מאוחרת." הוא עמד לסגור את הדלת, אך יואן שילב את רגלו בדלת לפני שטרקה. כאב קל צמרר את עצביו, אך הוא לא נתן לרגש המיותר לעמוד בדרכו. מגד העתידות משך אחורה את הדלת, ולא מש ממקומו. הוא סקר את האורח המסתורי בכבדות. "השעה מאוחרת. תבוא מחר."

"שמעתי שאתה הטוב ביותר. השם שלך נישא בכל מקום שעברתי בו."

"אתה נזיר? נווד? מה אתה?"

"אין זה משנה. אני יכול להכנס? אני מצטער על השעה... זמן הוא דבר יחסי, ואף פעם אין לי ממנו מספיק."

"מדוע אתה מצפה שאחרוג מהשעות הרגילות בהן אני עובד?" שאל אותו מגד העתידות, "במיוחד עבור אדם שאני לא מכיר?"

"לפעמים הגורל נוקש על דלת ביתך... ועליך פשוט לתת לו להכנס."

"האם הגורל הביא עמו כסף? ניבוי אינו דבר ציבורי חינמי."

האווטאר שלף מבעד לגלימתו שקיק מרשרש, והעבירו לכף היד של מגד העתידות. "האם זה עונה על הדרישות?"

סמאהרטר מדד בידו את השקית. היא ענתה מעבר לציפיות- היא שווה לילה שלם, אם לא פחות. בגילו כבר קשה לענות לדרישות מיוחדות כמו אלו, והוא רצה להגיש חזרה לאורח המסתורי את כספו. אך לפני שהספיק לעשות הן, קול צעיר ורענן הגיע לאוזני האווטאר ושלו. נער, ייתכן שצעיר מהאווטאר בשנה, נעמד מאחורי אביו. הוא היה לבוש בסחבות מסריחות וקרועות. שיערו היה דליל ומבולגן. תחת עיני הענבר-כהות של הנער שקי עייפות הכבידו, וכתפיים שמוטות העידו על רצון לנוח. "אבא?..." הוא שאל, והתבונן באורח המסתורי. "תן לי לטפל בזה, אתה צריך לנוח."

מגד העתידות חייך, ותפס את השקיק. "זה בסדר, לי. חזור לישון. ייתכן שנוכל הפעם... הגורל נקש על סף ביתנו, ועליי להיענות" הוא השתעל מעט, ונתן לאורח להכנס. האווטאר השיל את נעליו, והסיר את ברדסו, מיד אחריי שסמאהרטר סגר אחריו את הדלת.

יואן היה בעל מראה נקי ומושלם; פניו היו אמנם מעט מחוספסות, אך היה זה חיספוס גברי אופיני. עיניו היו צרות באופן מושלם, ועצמות לחיו לא בלטו יתר על המידה. שיערו היה חלק וארוך, קלוע בקוקו על עורפו, ונתנו לו חן אצילי וחשוב. בניגוד לבנו של מגד העתידות, מצחו לא היה חרוש קמטים, ולא היה מלוכלך כל-כך או עייף. הוא היה רענן, וכן גם גופו וכל דבר שהתבטא ממנו. עיניו היו ירוקות עד מאוד, ואור הנרות נבלע לתהומיהן, וממש גרם להן לחיות מעבר לעיניים רגילות. לא הייתה טיפה של זיפים או שיערות פנים, דבר שמאוד היה מיוחד לאדם מממלכת אומאשו, או כל ממלכה שהייתה ביבשת האדמה. מגד העתידות מיד ידע מי הוא האורח הצעיר והמסתורי, ומיד ציוה על בנו לחזור לחדרו. בבהילות הוא הובילו לסלון, חדר מרכזי וקטן.

הם נכנסו לחדר שהיה מכוסה לאורך קירותיו, רצפתו ותקרתו בשטיחים רקומים באופן מרהיב. במרכז החדר, נח לו שולחן נמוך, שגם הוא היה מכוסה, אך לא בשטיח- אלא במפת שולחן צבעונית וססגונית. מעל המפה, נחה לה קערת עץ חלקה וקטנה. משני צדי השולחן היו כריות גדולות, עליהן ניתן לשבת. סמאהרטר הורה לאווטאר לשבת במקומו, ועשה כן.

"מדוע לא אמרת מלכתחילה מי אתה?..." שאל אותו מגד העתידות.

"מסיבה פשוטה: אני לא יכול לרוץ ברחוב ולהגיד את שמי בקול רם."

"אתה צודק, אווטאר..." הוא קד בפניו. "כבוד הוא לי לארחך בביתך..."

"זה בסדר, מגד עתידות. שמעתי על שמך, אתה מפורסם. אני חייב לדעת את האמת."

"להיות מפורסם גבה ממני מחיר, שעד היום קשה עבורי לעמוד בפניו..."

"כשאהיה אווטאר מלא לא תצטרך לשלמו, אני מבטיח" יואן נשבע, והניח את ידו על לבו. סמאהרטר גיחך, ומשך בזקנו. "אם הזקן שלי לא יגיע לברכיי כשתגיע ליום המיוחל, אווטאר צעיר, כנראה שהמוות יפרע את חובי." הוא משך את ידיו סביב דפנות הקערה, ועצם את עיניו. "דיברת על אמת" הוא החל, "אך על איזו אמת? ישנן אמיתות רבות..."

"אמת יש רק אחת" תיקן אותו יואן, וחייך בנימוס. "היא פשוטה, בנוסף לכל."

"מה גורם לך להאמין בזאת?"

"המורה הנאמנה שלי סיפרה לי שאני לא מאמין בזאת- האווטאר יודע זאת."

"כל כך היה קל לחיות, אם אמונותינו היו אמיתיות..." הוא שלף כמה עצמות מתחת לשולחן, וריכז אותן בקערה. "אך חדל קשקשת. אני אמנם מגד עתידות- אך לא קורא מחשבות. אני חייב לדעת מה ברצונך לדעת, אם אתה רוצה תשובה ישירה. במידה ולא, נבואה כללית יכולה להתקבל באותה המידה. העתיד רצוף מסתורין... אך הוא גם מורכב מדברים שאנו יכולים לדעת בוודאות."

"ישנם דברים רבים. אני רוצה לדעת על עתידי."

"כרצונך" הוא שבר את העצמות. לאחר מכן, הוא פיזר אבקה ירקרקה סביב הקערה. עתה הבין האווטאר מהיכן הקערה קיבלה גוון כהה בדפנותיה ושפתה- להבות כנראה גרמו לכך. לאחר שפיזר את האבקה, הוא השתמש בכשפות אש קטנה, והדליק את העצמות. אש ירוקה ובהירה זינקה מהנה להנה, וגרמה לעצמות בקערה להתפצלח ולקרקש. האווטאר התרשם מהמחזה, ונתן לאור הלהבות המרצד להגמע במעיינות עיניו.

המופע הקטן הסתיים אחריי כמה רגעים, והקערה לא ברחה לשום מקום. העצמות שהיו בה קודם לכן היו מפוררות לחלוטין, ממש לכדי אבקה. גושים אחדים מהן נשארו, אך מה שאינו- סמאהרטר הרים בקצות אצבעותיו, ושפך את החול האבקתי חזרה פנימה. הוא התרשם מהתוצאות, והנהן. האווטאר חייך, וחשב שמדובר בדבר חיובי. מגד העתידות משך בזקנו, והביט בלקוחו המיוחד.

"אתה מעוניין לדעת על חיי האהבה שלך, נכון, כבוד האווטאר?"

"סליחתך?" היה לרגע מופתע.

"חיי האהבה- העתיד לא משקר. לפי התוצאה שקיבלתי כאן..." הוא הרים חלק מהאבקה, "אתה כבר חלק ממשולש מערכות יחסים. אך לפעמים האהבה האמיתית שלנו, אווטאר, היא אינה מה שאנו מצפים..." הוא נתן לחול שבין אצבעותיו לרדת אט-אט, "ולפעמים אהבתנו מוסטת לפי רצונות אחרים. אתה חייב להיות כנה עם עצמך, אם בכוונתך להיות שלם."

"דברי חכמה, כל זה נאמר בעצמות?"

"לא רק, אך עובדות חוזרות על עצמן. במקרה שלך, אווטאר, אתה תהייה עם אדם שאתה אוהב מאוד. לאהבה יש תכונה מיוחדת- היא יכולה להתקיים בכל הזמנים במקביל. אתה עלול לטעות, בחושבך שאתה מאוהב במשהי עתה. אולי היא כן, ואולי היא לא- זאת רק אתה תוכל לקבוע. לפי מה שאני רואה, אתה תצליח לקבוע זאת. ברם, אינני רוצה למלא הבטחות עבורך שאינן נכונות."

"התרשמתי מאוד, סמאהרטר, תודה רבה."

"הניבוי שלי לא נגמר..." הוא משך בזקנו. "יש עוד."

"אמנם?"

הוא הרים עצם אחת שהייתה גדולה מאוד ביחס לאחרות. "מעולם לא ראיתי תוצאה כה משונה... חייך מלאים. אתה רק בתחילת דרכך. אתה בן שמונה-עשרה, נכון?"

"איך-"

"אתה גם רק לומד כשפות אש, נכון?"

"אתה... אתה יודע הכל לפי זה?"

"מיומנות של שנים. זה מדהים. אווטאר, אתה תשתתף בקרב גדול- קרב שיקבע גורלות!"

"האם היה אווטאר שלא עשה זאת?"

"בניגוד למה שאתה חושב, לא כל אווטאר הוא 'ציפור אצילית'... הקרב שלך, עם זאת, הולך להיות נגד כוח מאוד חזק. אתה לא מכיר אותו עכשיו- אבל אתה תדע מי הוא כאשר תלחם נגדו."

"זה מישהו שאני אפגוש בקרוב?"

"לא... אני לא יודע. קשה לדעת." הוא ריכז בידו השנייה מעט מפירורי העצמות, ונתן להם להשפך. "האמת היא, אווטאר... אני רואה כאן הרבה. אתה תיאלץ להקשיב לכוחות שאינם חלק ממך. יהיה קורבן- זה בלתי נמנע."

"שום דבר אינו בלתי נמנע" יואן ניסה להתנער מהרעיון בגועל. "למה שתגיד דבר כזה?"

"בדקתי את כל האפשרויות. התכונן לכך נפשית- יהיה קורבן. אני רואה כאן דבר נוסף..." לפתע עיניו נפקחו לרווחה, כאילו שכל עייפות היום חלפה לה. "זה... זה מדהים..."

"מה? מה אתה רואה?"

הוא הביט באווטאר, והשאריות נשמטו מכף ידו. "אני... אני לא מאמין... פעם ראשונה... כל חיי..."

"מה אתה רואה, מגד עתידות? אני חייב לדעת!"

"זה..." הוא הביט באווטאר בחשש. "יש דברים שאולי לא כדאי שתדע על עתידך, אווטאר."

"אתה חייב לספר לי! העתיד נמצא בקערה הזו, ואינך מספר לי!"

"אני לא יודע!" הוא נלחץ. "זה כבד מדיי. אני חושב שאתה עדיין לא מוכן לדעת את האמת."

"זה יותר כבד מהקורבן שדיברת עליו?"

"הרבה יותר. אינני יודע אם אתה מוכן לזה. גילך עוד... טרם בשל לאמת שכזו."

"אני חכם יחסית לגילי" האווטאר התעקש. "המורים שלי אמרו לי שאני סגלתן. אני מסוגל לעמוד בכך."

"אני לא בטוח" סמאהרטר קם מעל כריתו. "עשיתי את שירותי. אתה מוזמן לעזוב, אווטאר."

"בבקשה!" יואן התחנן. "אני חייב לדעת! אתה חייב לספר לי!"

"אין לי ברירה... שילמת לי כחופן הראוי לכך..." הוא משך בזקנו. "אווטאר... תן לי לנסח לך זאת כך שכשתהייה בשל, תבין את אשר ראיתי:

 _"_ _כשהעלים נושבים_

 _אחד חייב לזכור לקוות_

 _ותוקיר_ _,_ _אל תשנא_ _"_

(סוף החלק הראשון יש את השיר המקורי באנגלית לנוחות ההאי-קו)

"מה?..." האווטאר התכוון לשאול, אך מגד העתידות כבר הובילו לדלת. הוא סגר אחריו את הדלת מהר, והשאיר את הגיבור האגדי בחוץ, תלוי באוויר בסקרנות ובחידות.

כשהגיע חזרה לחדרו, מורתו הנאה קרנה לנגדו לאור נוגת הירח. "כל הלילה חשבתי על כך, אווטאר..." היא הסמיקה קלות כשאמרה זאת, "ואל לנו להתבייש. רגשות הם מדריכי האדם למשמעות חייו. לפעמים משמעות חיינו אינה צפויה כפי שאנו חושבים... או שהיא צפויה בדיוק לפי מרותנו."

"למה את מתכוונת?..." הוא שאל, ובבושת פנים התיישב מולה.

"אווטאר..." היא הדליקה מנורת שמן קטנה, שנחה מולה, והניחה אותה ביניהם, "יואן, תלמידי, בהתחלה להתביישתי להגיד זאת, אך עתה הבנתי שאלו דברים שנשגבים ממני."

"מה התביישת להגיד?"

היא החליקה את שיערה הצנום, והסמיקה באודם קל. "אני אוהבת אותך. מעבר להערכה, ומעבר להיותנו חברים. גיליתי שאני אוהבת אותך, בכל מעודי. מצאתי אותך נשמה אבודה, להבה חסרה ללהבתי."

האווטאר הסמיק עוד יותר. היה זה רגע מביך עבורו. מעולם לא שמע את המילים האלו מאישה בכל חייו. לרגע, הוא היה בטוח שהוא חולם. הוא קפא במקומו, נטול חכמה או מילים שיכול לבטא. היא פשוט החזיקה את ידו, כהעשן הדקיק ממנורת השמן חוצץ ביניהם. "לא לכל דבר יש מילה מתאימה, להבתי..." היא הצמידה אותו לגופה, ונישקה אותו. יואן, שעדיין היה נטול כל יכולת לבטא את עצמו, דבר שהצטיין בו כל כך, החליט להסכים, ולא הרפה. הוא נישק אותה חזרה, ונתן ללבו להרגע ולהתרגש בו בזמן.

בזמן שהתנשקו, יואן נזכר ברגעים שמחים מאוד בחייו. הוא נזכר ברגע שבו גילה שהוא אווטאר, רק לפני שנתיים. הוא נזכר ביום הראשון שהצליח לכשף אדמה. הוא נזכר ביום הראשון שקיבל שהתאהב בנערה שגדלה בבית מולו. הוא נזכר באירועים שמחים ומרגשים רבים, ובפרצופים שונים של מכרים. לבסוף, כשסיים את הנשיקה, הוא התבונן בעיניה של בחירת ליבו. עיני הענבר שלה היו כמטבעות קטנים וקסומים, בעלי חינניות דומיננטית וכובשת. הוא לא ידע מה להגיד, ורק אחז בידיה הרכות. "אני... אני לא יודע מה להגיד..." הוא רק ליטף את כריות כף ידה, וחש נאהב כל כך.

"אני גם לא... אך אני לא אשקר לך, להבתי- שילמתי לסמאהרטר שיספר לך על אהבתי."

הוא ניעור מחלומו בהקיץ. "שילמת למגד העתידות? באמת? הייתי בטוח... אז למה הוא לא..."

"שילמתי לו כדי שלא יכניס אותך, בנוסף לכל."

"ידעת שאני הולך אליו?"

"אחריי שסירבתי לך, ידעתי שתלך. אני המורה שלך כבר שנתיים, ומכירה את הטבע שלך. שילמתי לו כראוי כדי שיגיד לך זאת, משום... אמרתי לך עכשיו."

"אז בשביל מה החידה?"

"חידה?"

"הוא נתן לי דבר חידה, דבר שלא היה יכול לחשוף בפניי. אמת לגבי הגורל שלי."

"לא... לא שילמתי לו שיגיד את זה."

"אני בטוח שכשהזמן יבוא, אני אדע" הוא חייך וחיבק אותה. היא חיבקה אותו בחזרה, וגיץ מנורת השמן שאותת בעשן דקיק נכבה לחלוטין. רק העשן נשאר, ובישם את אוויר החדר בארומת מרווה חמימה. אור הירח קרן מעליהם בעוד הם מתחבקים, והאווטאר מעולם לא הרגיש טוב יותר בכל חייו.

השיר המקורי שכתבתי באנגלית:

When the leaves fall

One must remember to hope

And cherish, not hate.


	2. 2

האווטאר המושלם

2

אווטאר יואן היה מלומד ומוכן. הוא סיים את כל ההכשרות שלו כאווטאר- אפילו את ההכשרות הרוחניות, שקיבל בשבט המים, מרוחות האוקיינוס והירח- לא פחות ולא יותר. הוא כבר היה בן עשרים ושמונה, בוגר מתמיד. שיערו הארוך היה סרוק ומסודר במקלעות קטנות, ולאורך גופו היו מקועקעים פסים ירוקים, סמל מיוחד שהוענק לו על ידי הרוחות בכבודן. פניו נשארו חלקות, אך מעט יותר חרושות בקמטים- לפחות קווי החיוך שלו היו.

הוא היה נינוח. הוא לבש מעיל כחול וכבד, מעיל של שבט המים הצפוני. הוא עמד באמצע זירת קרח גדולה. היה קהל רב. הוא עמד להדגים את יכולותיו- היה זה המבחן הסופי. מאסטרים ומורים מכל קצוות תבל הגיעו לראות את מחזה מרהיב זה.

הוא עמד בנינוחות, בעמידת ריכוז מיוחדת. עיניו היו עצומות- בראשו דמות אהובה ומוכרת. הדמות, שפתיה, נתנו לו את כל הכח שהיה זקוק לו בעולם. כשפקח את עיניו, הן זהרו, ביחד עם הילה קורנת במיוחד שנפלטה מסביב לגופו. ההמון שהתקהל בזירה התלהב, ואנחות וקריאות פליאה רבות צרצרו מצדו האחד לשני. המורה הרוחני של האווטאר, שעמד במקום הקרוב ביותר לזירה, הבמה בה ישב ראש השבט, הרים את ידו. "החלו במבחן האחרון!" הוא הכריז.

מיד עם הכרזתו, זקיפים, עובדי המקום, שהיו תושבי שבט המים הצפוני, משכו בזריזות בחבלים ומושכות. לפתע, דלתות ברזל וסורגים ענקיות, מעליהן עמד יואן, נפערו כלפי מטה. במהירות הבזק זינק מתוכן דרקון גדול ויפהפה. מלך האש, נוּ, ישב על אותה הבמה בהם היו המנהיגים והמורה הרוחני. "זהו מאסטר לִין" הוא אמר, "ובנוסף לכך, חיית הרכיבה הנאמנה ביותר שלי."

הדרקון היה בצבע אדום, והיה לו שפם ארוך, כיאה לדרקונים בני ממלכת האש. קשקשיו רעדו לקור הקוטב, שהחריף כנגד חום אש הדרקונים הבוערת בתוכו. עיניו בערו בחום יוקד, והוא פלט אש לכל עבר. הקהל הגן על עצמו; לא שהיה צורך, האש לא הגיע עד אליהם. כנפיו הגדולות הטילו צל ענק שחסם את השמש, וצורתו המסולסלת כיסתה ברֹמה את הזירה עצמה.

יואן הצליח להתחמק מהדרקון הענקי כשהתפרץ, ומצא מכסה תחת צילו. בזמן שעשה זאת, מורו הרוחני, שצפה במתרחש, הורה לשחרר את בעל החיים הנוסף. הנזיר הראשי יָאנְגפּוֹ, מחה כפיים ענוגות. "כאשר אתה פונה למאסטר נאמן, אין קשר הדוק יותר מאשר של מאסטר פִּיקְצָ'ה, שליט השמיים והאוויר האמיתי מבין כל מנזרי האוויר. אישית, גם המורה האמיתי שלי."

האווטאר המשיך להתחמק מהתקפות האש בעדינות ובקלילות, בזמן שביזון האוויר הגדול השתלב עם התקפות הדרקון, ונשף משבי אוויר אדירים. יואן הצליח לנוע בהם כעלה, ונתן להם לסחוף אותו. חום התפרצויות האש והלהבות, בשילוב עם משבי הרוח הזכיר לו רגעים מאושרים בהם היה עם אהובתו, ועד כמה שהתגעגע אליה. בעקבות אורח חייו המשתנים הוא לא היה יכול להשאר עמה, ולכן הוא שמר עליה בליבו, כאשר יסיים את לימודיו.

המורה הרוחני בחן את השימוש של האווטאר בכשפויות שונות; הוא ראה כיצד יואן השתמש בכשפות אוויר, כדי לנוע על הזרמים החזקים, וכיצד השתמש בכשפות אש, כשחימם את להבותיו של הדרקון הגדול, כדי להקל על חוזק הרוחות. הוא חייך. "למדת היטב..." הוא מלמל, ואותת לכמה עובדי במה לשחרר את החיה הנוספת. צ'יף שבט המים, המארח, ישב בחוסר נוחות. "אני מקווה שרוח האוקיינוס לא הייתה אינטגרל, כחלק מהמבחן המוזר הזה?" הוא שאל, ותופף באצבעותיו על כסו.

"לא" ענה חד משמעית המאסטר הרוחני, והתבונן היטב במתרחש. לכל אורך דפנות הזירה, הייתה שוחה, תעלה רחבה מאוד, שנפרשה והפרידה בין מושבי הקהל לפנים הזירה עצמה. השוחה עצמה הייתה מוסתרת על ידי קרח- אך כשפי מים רבים שכתרו אותה הסירו את שכבת הקרח. דג גדול, הכלאה בין כריש כחול ללווייתן קטן ריצד לאורך הזירה. המאסטר הרוחני הצד לצ'יף שבט המים. "אתה מזהה אותו?" הוא שאל.

"כמובן- מאסטר לָנְסֶיוּ, מדריך את כל כשפי המים שלנו. ימיו ספורים, ועוד אין הרבה מבני מינו... אך הוא מורה חכם, ומשואה לכל כשף מים באשר הוא." צ'יף שבט המים התבונן בדג המגודל מזנק מעל פני המים, ומשמיע קולות צייצניים והשפרצות לכל עבר. המים שניתזו על הקהל הגיעו אף הם לאווטאר יואן, שנישא על הרוח. הדג הגדול לנסיו השתמש בכשפות מים, ויצר שוטי מים ארוכים כדי לצלוף באווטאר. הוא, בניגוד לכל היצורים שתוקפים אותו בכוח וזעם, זכר את לימודי הכשפות הבסיסיים שלו. ג'ין נייטראלי- לתקוף זה מיותר. יש יותר מדיי כוח ואנרגיה במקום, בזירה. כל טיפה שיבזבז תשמש נגדו. השוט שהצליף בו הדג הגדול הפר את האיזון שהצליח להגיע אליו, והוא צלל למטה. הוא פקח לרגע את עיניו, וראה כיצד זירת הקרח מתקרבת אליו. המהירות גברה, ולרגע, הוא האמין שסופו הגיע. הוא עצם שוב את עיניו, בזמן שלבו הולם בו. תמונתה של ווקינג עלתה בו, והוא חייך בשלווה.

הקהל התבונן באווטאר מתרסק. הם היו בטוחים שהיה זה הסוף שלו, שהוא נכשל במבחן. הם אפילו לא שחררו את האלמנט האחרון, והוא כבר הפסיד?

היה המון שלג שהתפזר לכל כיוון, בעוד שהדרקון, הביזון והדג הגדול משלבים את יסודותיהם לנקודת ניקוז אחת- היכן שהתרסק יואן. כולם היו בטוחים שזה הסוף שלו. אפילו המאסטר הרוחני עמד לקטוע את המבחן; אך נסים קורים, במיוחד לאווטאר כה נבון.

לפתע, אור חזק בקע מנקודת הניקוז. החיות הפסיקו את מלאכתן, וכעת אפשר היה לראות מה קרה. יואן עמד מעל בריכת מים קטנה שיצר, מוקף במגן מים. עיניו זהרו. הוא חיכה לרגע זה- בזריזות הוא נסק מעלה, מעל הדרקון והביזון, והיה בגובה כה רב שהוא הפסיק לספור. הוא ראה את כל הזירה, והבחין באופק בשבט המים. הוא חייך, ועתה נפל מטה. החיות השונות רדפו אותו וניסו להשתמש בכשפויותיהן כדי להכניעו. הוא חמק מכולן ככשף אמיתי, ואף פגיעה לא נעשתה.

עלי פני המורה הרוחני הייתה הבעת ניצחון. "שחררו את האחרון" הוא אמר לעובד במה שהיה לידו.

"אדמה?" שאל אותו מלך אומאשו. "אתה מתכוון להשתמש בחיה של אדמה?"

"כמובן" חייך המורה הרוחני, ולאור אי הבנתו של מלך אומאשו, הוא ביאר. "הבאנו איתו אדמה."

מתחת להיכן שהייתה הבמה עליה נחו המנהיגים, יצאה חפרפרת-גירית אדירה, שרחרחה לכל עבר. כפות רגליה קפאו בייאוש, ולכן היא מיד חזרה לאדמה שעליה נחה. היא השתמשה בכשפות אדמה, ולפתע שלג וקרח רבים התפנו, ועשו מקום לקרקע מזופתת ושחורה. משהגיחה, החפרפרת-גירית האדירה זינקה קדימה, והחלה לרחרח לעבר האווטאר- שלא הצליחה למצוא את נוכחותו.

"הרשמתם אותי. אמנם, בניגוד לעמיתיי למקצוע..." מלך האדמה התבונן בשאר המנהיגים, "אינני בקיא בכשפות האדמה. מי זה, או יותר נכון, מה זה, היצור הגדול הזה?"

"זהו מאסטר בִּיאָאוֹ, הוא כשף האדמה החכם ביותר שמצאתי, שיהווה אתגר לאווטאר המושלם.

"אווטאר מושלם! איזה תיאור נסחף!" התעקש מלך האדמה, אמנם קיבל מבט שופט משאר האורחים.

"אל תפקפק, עד כה זהו האווטאר הנבון ביותר שתועד בהיסטוריה."

"אף אחד לא התעלה על 'ציפור אצילית'," התרברב צ'יף שבט המים, ושילב את ידיו.

"מלבדו, כמובן..." תיקן את עצמו המאסטר הרוחני, והתבונן בארבעת החיות מנסות להפיל את האווטאר.

"מה המטרה של האווטאר מהמבחן הזה?" שאל אותו מלך האש. "האם הוא צריך פשוט לשרוד, או?..."

"המטרה שלו היא לסיים את הקרב."

"כן, אבל איך?"

המורה הרוחני חייך חיוך זדוני, ותופף עם אצבעותיו על המעקה. "ובכן, זהו פשוט, מלך האש" הוא הסתובב אליו, "הוא האווטאר, רק הוא יידע איך לעשות זאת."

מאסטר ביאאו רחרח, והצליח לאתר פחות או יותר את מיקומו של האווטאר, שנפל ארצה מחדש. הוא מיד השליך לכיוונו סלע שהצליח לגבש מהאדמה השחורה, באמצעות כשפות אדמה. הסלע התקדם לעבר יואן מהר, במקביל לכדורי האש המרשימים שיירט עליו מאסטר לין הדרקוני. עיני האווטאר זהרו בבוהק קדוש, אך כששם לב שראייתו מפריעה לו להתרכז, הוא עצם את עיניו מחדש, והותיר קעקועים זוהרים. גם הסלע הגדול וגם כדור האש עמדו לפגוע בו. כשהוא מתרכז, הוא חשב על פיתרון זריז. כשהיה בטווח קרוב לקרקע, הוא השתמש בכשפות אוויר כדי לצור צינור אוויר שיישא אותו, וייתן לו מקפצה לדרקון. האבן פספסה, ועמדה לפגוע בדרקון עצמו. החיה הקשקשית והגדולה נבהלה, והייתה משותקת בחוסר מעש. יואן הצליח להגיע לגבה, והשתמש ביכולות האווטאר כדי לתקשר עם בעל החיים האדיר. תקשורת קטנה נוצרה ביניהם, והוא ניווט אותו הרחק מהאבן. הדרקון הגדול הודה לו, והיה כפוף עתה למרותו. אווטאר יואן חייך, כשבראשו וזכרונו עולה רק דמותה של בחירת לבו. עם הביטחון המלא, הוא יודע מה עליו לעשות, כדי לעבור את המבחן.

הקהל הריע והתרשם כאשר ראה שהאווטאר רוכב על הדרקון. מלך האש קם מעל מושבו, וקילל מעט על כך שהוא נעלב. המאסטר הרוחני גיחך, והתקרב למלך האש. "אל תשפוט אותו כל כך מהר... קודם המאסטר הנאמן כמעט הפך אותו לתפו"ד מטוגן."

"אני לא מרשה זאת! הדרקון הזה עלול לאבד את נמאנותו ו-"

"כולנו כפופים לאווטאר, לא משנה אם זהו מין, גזע, או גיל" המאסטר הרוחני סיכם, ודחק בו לשבת. "האווטאר הוא קדוש, שנמשך על ידי הרוחות. כשאתה מתנגד לבחירות לבו של האווטאר... אתה מתנגד לבחירות לבו של האדם שיחלץ את העולם מסכנה אימתנית. האם זהו הנתיב שאתה בוחר בו, מלך האש?"

"לא..." הוא נאנח, והתיישב. הוא הרגיש מובס, אך עם זאת, גם מנצח. הוא כעת ידע שהכשף הכשרוני שניצב מולו, ורוכב על דרקונו, הוא באמת האווטאר, ולא כשף ממוצע אחר.

האווטאר רכב על הדרקון, ושאט לעבר הביזון. קרב אוויר גדול התרחש בזירה. אבנים רבות מושלכות לעבר מאסטר לין המעופף על ידי החפרפרת-גירית הנחושה. מלבד סיוע הקרקע, סיוע ימי מצדו של מאסטר לנסיו המגודל גרם להמון דורבנות קרח לשעוט ולנסות להביס את הצוות של האווטאר והדרקון. אמנם יואן לא היה טיפש, ושני מאסטרים מוכשרים יכולים להביס שלושה. הוא דרבן את הדרקון הגדול, והורה לו לעוף בצלילה למטה. הדרקון החל לצלול, כשיואן דובק בו בזהירות. ככל שצלל, כך גם הביזון הגדול רדף אחריו. האלמנטים האחרים לא הצליחו לעקוב, וכאשר היה קרוב מדיי לקרקע, הם ידעו שאין בידם לעשות מאומה. האווטאר הורה לדרקון מיד לעוף ישר ואז למעלה, כך שייצור מאין U. הדרקון עשה כפי שהורה לו, בעוד שהביזון המבולבל ניסה לעקוב. בגלל שהביזון היה מעט יותר מסורבל, הוא לקה בעודנה והדיוק של הדרקון, ולכן מצא את עצמו מתנגש בחפרפרת-גירית. הם התרסקו ישר למים, ואיבדו לחלוטין את יתרונם האסטרטגי שקיוו להשיג.

עתה הקרב נדמה של מאסטר אחד נגד שניים. לנסיו המגודל הצליח לקפץ באמצעות כשפות מים למרכז הזירה, היכן שהיה יחסית ריכוז יותר גבוהה של קרח. לפני שהספיק לנחות, הוא השתמש בכשפות מים, וגרם לקרח להנמס, ולהפוך למאין בריכה קטנה. עתה, כשיכול היה לדלג מצד לצד, הוא חיכה להתקפותיו של האווטאר. יואן רק דמיין את דמות חברתו, ועל הפיתרון שאולי הייתה מציעה לו. הוא חייך, ולחש דבר מה באוזניו של הדרקון. לאחר מכן, הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה, ונפל למטה.

כשהוא שומע את נפילתו גוברת, את האוויר שורק כמשוגע באוזנו, הוא רק נתן ללבו להתמלא. הוא היה מלא באהבה, היסוד היחידי שלא רצה לשלוט בו.

הקהל לא הבין את פשר הדבר- האווטאר החליק על השכל? המנהיגים השונים הסירו את כובעם- לפחות מלך האש ומלך האדמה עשו כן. הם נחרדו. "הוא השתגע?!" שאל מלך אומאשו. "הוא ימות! מהגובה הזה?!"

"נאמר שככל שהדג גדול יותר, מלך אומשאו..." הסתובב אליו מורו הרוחני של יואן, "... כך אתה זקוק לפיתיון גדול יותר."

"מה?!" שאל אותו בבעתה המלך המיוחד, ומשך בעצבים בכובעו.

"זהו אחד מהשיעורים שלימדתי אותו- ואני גאה, ומזיל דמעה, לראות זאת לנגד עיניי..." המורה באמת מחה דמעה שזלגה מעינו, כשהוא מחייך. בלבו, הוא ידע שכך מרגיש לוחם חרב, כשמסיים את חתימתו היפה ביותר.

בזמן שהאווטאר צולל מטה, הוא נותן לאהבתו לנקות את ראשו מדאגות. הוא שאט יותר מטה, ולבסוף, הוא גרם לדג המגודל לזנק מעלה, ולנסות ללכוד אותו בפיו. מיד כאשר התכוון לעשות זאת, הדרקון היפהפה אשר נקרא לין תפס ברגלו האחת בזנבו של מאסטר לנסיו, וברגלו השנייה באווטאר.

עד שהוא נחת, שני החיות האחרות הספיקו להתעורר. הוא הניח את שני הנלכדים על אדמה, כך שהאווטאר יוכל להמשיך במבחן, והדג לא יוכל להפריע לו. הגירית והביזון ניעורו, ובמקביל התקדמו אל האווטאר. "לאחוז את השור בקרניים..." מלמל לעצמו אווטאר יואן. קולו היה הרבה יותר בוגר ובשל מאשר שהיה לפני עשר שנים, כשהתאהב.

הביזון הגדול עמד לפגוע בו עם קרניו האדירות. כשהיה בטווח של מטרים ספורים, יואן זינק מעלה, אל ראשו של המאסטר. פיקצ'ה היה מופתע, ותוך שהוא מרחף באוויר, הוא מנסה להתנער מהאדם הקטן. הוא נע בכל מעודו, נשף אוויר בכוח ושאג. ליואן היה עדיין חיוך גדול מרוח על פניו, והוא לא ויתר. הוא עדיין נשאר על ראשו של הביזון, עד שהוא לבסוף השתמש בטכניקה עתיקת יומין שלמד מהטובים ביותר. הוא השתמש ביכולת מיוחדת של כשפות אדמה. הוא ניער מעל לרגליו את מגפיו הגדולות, ומיד חש בקור המקפיא של הקוטב. הוא לא נתן לזה להפריע לו, והחל מיד בכשפות. הוא הניח אותן על ראשו הפרוותי והנעים של הביזון הגדול, עצם את עיניו, והתרכז מאוד.

כולם ראו כיצד פסיו המיוחדים של האווטאר זהרו בזיו מיוחד וירקרק, ואז, הביזון הפסיק להשתולל. הוא עצר, נשם לאט, ונרגע. החיה הגדולה עתה הקשיבה לאווטאר, כפי שהדרקון הקשיב. הוא חזר לפקוח את עיניו, וכעת הצליח לראות את החפרפרת-גירית. היא חיכתה שהוא יירד, משום שלא היה לה מספיק אדמה כדי לנסות להורידו מלמעלה. האווטאר ניצל זאת, והסתובב לאורך דפנות הסירה. מאסטר ביאאו איבד את הצפון כשניסה לעקוב אחריו. משום שהיה עיוור, נאלץ להסתמך על "ראייתו" המיוחדת, ועל חושי השמיעה. הוא שמע את משבי הרוח שהותיר אחריו, אך מרוב מהירות זה בלבל אותו יותר. הוא התייאש, התנשף והפסיק להתרוצץ. אווטאר יואן חיכה לרגע זה, והורה לביזון לשעוט אליו בכל הכוח, ולדקור אותו בקרניו. הביזון עשה כפי שציווה, ועמד לפגוע בכשף האדמה המיוחד. מרוב בהלה, החפרפרת-גירית שמה לב שהתקרב, אך לא הייתה מספיק מהירה כדי להגיב- היא ניסתה לצור חומת אדמה דרך כשפות אדמה- אולם זה היה כבר אבוד. מהזווית שנכנס בו הביזון, לא רק שהחומה לא הייתה מספיק גבוהה; לא הייתה גם מספיק אדמה.

המבחן נגמר, וההמון הריע.

מעל כל ההריסות של זירת המבחן, נשאה במרכז במאה, היכן שבריכתו הקטנה של מאסטר לנסיו הייתה. עליה, נעמדו האווטאר, מורו הרוחני, ושאר מנהיגי העולם. "אווטאר יואן..." החל המלך של אומאשו, "כבוד הוא לי, כבוד מאוד גדול, לעמוד כאן מולך," הוא הושיט לעבר האווטאר יד, "וברצוני לברך אותך על השלמת המבחן." הקהל הריע. יואן התרגש, ולא ידע איך להגיב.

"אני... אה..."

"איש של מעט מילים אני מבין" חתם אותו מלך האש, וטפח על שכמו. "הייה גאה בעצמך, עמדת במבחן שאפילו צבא של כשפים מיומנים לא היה מצליח. כל הכבוד."

"תתודה ללך, אאדוני..." האווטאר גמגם, ולחץ ברעד את ידו.

"טיפוס מיוחד" מלמל צ'יף שבט המים, והתקרב אליו. "אווטאר, מעולם לא פגשתי לוחם כה מוכשר וססגוני כמוך. הרשה לי להגיד לך שהיה זה כבוד רב לראות אותך מכריע את מאסטר לנסיו, שידוע בערמומיותו."

"כנראה שהוא לא היה מספיק" השיב לו בשנינות- אך מיד הבין את טעותו וחזר בו, "זאת אומרת, לא התכוונתי-"

הצ'יף חייך. "אל תתבייש- ניצחת אותו בערמומיות! כנראה שהוא באמת לא היה מספיק!" הוא צחק וטפח על שכמו. האווטאר נאנח אדי קור, והביט לבסוף במורו הרוחני.

"יואן הצעיר..." התקרב אליו מורו, והניח את ידו על כתף תלמידו, "היה זה עונג. מעולם לא פגשתי תלמיד שלימדתי, שיישם את כל העקרונות במבחן אחד. לצפות בך נלחם- היה זה כלצפות באמן המכין יצירה מפוארת!" הוא חייך, והשתעל. האווטאר השיב.

"היית לי מאסטר נהדר. כשהגעתי אליך, חשבתי שאני מגיע עם כוס מלאה; אמנם לימדת אותי שאפילו לא הגעתי לחצי." הוא לחץ את ידו של מורו הרוחני, ושמע את שאגות האושר וקריאות הקהל. "זהו, זה נגמר? אני באמת אווטאר? ימי הלימודים שלי תמו?"

"החיים הם שיעור אחד גדול, אווטאר יואן" מורו הרוחני חתם, "לכן אל תניח ללימודיך אפילו לרגע!" הוא צחק, ויואן חייך יחד איתו. "חיכיתי לרגע הזה יובלות" יואן ענה לו, ונופף לקהל.

אפילו שהתבגר, לא צמח לו אפילו ולו שיערה אחת לכדי שפם. יואן נשאר בעל פנים חלקות, והדברים היחידים שהעיד על התבגרותו, היו צבע שיערו, מעיינות עיניו וקולו.

הוא יצא מהזירה. הוא יצא מכל המבנה. הוא חיפש בחוץ אישה שהתגעגע אליה. כשמצא אותה, לבו פעם בו, יותר מאשר כשהתמודד מול המבחן. הקמע שלו, המוזה שלו, העולם שלו- ווקינג. למרות שהייתה לבושה בבגדים חמים וטפוחים, הוא מיד זיהה אותה. הוא קרא בשמה, ואץ לעברה. היא הסבה אליו, וחייכה. פניה חרשו מעט יותר, אך היא לא השתנתה בשום דבר אחר מעבר לכך. היא רק פרסה את ידיה לצדדים, וחיכתה לחיבוקו החם. הוא מיד חיבק אותה, והידקו. הוא חזר על שמה, והיא על שלו.

"התגעגעתי..." הוא מלמל, ועצם את עיניו. אמנם הוא היה אווטאר כשרוני וחזק, אך תחת זרועותיה, הרגיש שוב כנער בן שמונה עשרה, שעדיין מחפש את דרכו בעולם. הוא הרגיש כבן אלמוות, כאילו שבתוך זרועותיה הוא בנירוונה. היא השיבה לו חיבוק חם ואוהב, ונתנה לו את הביטחון והאהבה שכה נכסף להם.

"גם אני..." היא השיבה, ולאחר שחררה את החיבוק. "עשר שנים... נתת שם חתיכת מופע."

"זה כלום באמת..." הוא מלמל, מרוב מבוכה. אם היה נדרש ממנו, הוא היה נותן עבורה הכל. הכל.

"אתה מצטנע! אמנם הייתי המורה שלך, אך חצי ממה שעשית שם, בחיים לא הייתי מצליחה לעשות! זה בוודאי מדהים להיות אתה!"

"זה מדהים, רק כשאת בסביבה..." הוא מלמל קצת, אבל ביניהם, המילים היו ברורות מאוד.

ווקינג ליטפה את לחיו, וירדה עד הסנטר. "תראה, יואן..."

"כן, להבתי?..."

היא נאנחה. "אני מאוד אהבתי אותך... אבל..." היא השפילה את מבטה. היא לא הסמיקה. זה לא היה סימן טוב. הוא מיד נבהל, ופסע אחורה. "אני מצטערת, יואן..."

"את..." הוא נחרד, ושקשק. "מי?"

"במשך שנה התגעגעתי אליך גם, אמנם בסוף לבי בחר במישהו אחר... כדי שלא אכביד עליך יותר מזה, אני לא אוכל לחשוף את שמו."

"הכבדת עליי מספיק גם כך! מורי הרוחני צדק; לכל אווטאר יש נקודת חולשה!" הוא הרגיש כיצד לבו רוצה לצאת החוצה, כיצד הוא רוצה לפגוע בכל דבר שראה. מיד הוא השתמש בכשפות אוויר, וזינק הרחק משם. ווקינג לכדה בחוזק את שולי מעילה, ונאנחה. "אני מצטערת..." היא לחשה, ולא הצליחה לשאת את מבטה.

תרגומי שמות:

יואן (圓) = עגול, מעגלי.

ווקינג (無情) = חסר\ת אהבה.

נו (砮) = אבן צור.

לין (鱗) = קשקש.

לנסיו (藍色魚) = הדג הכחול.

ביאאו (彪) = פס.

פיקצ'ה (पिच्छ) = נוצה.


	3. 3

האווטאר המושלם

3

הערב ירד על הארץ. לבו היה שבור. אווטאר יואן התנדנד בסמטאות, ומסתכל הנה והנה. שבט המים הצפוני היה מפורסם בסמטאותיו הצרות, אשר נוצרו עקב מבנים עתיקים ורבים, עשויי קרח. כמו הסמטאות בהן התנועע, יואן מצא את עצמו מבולבל, ואבוד. לבו היה הרוס, מבולגן, מפחיד ומאיים.

האשה שלה כה אבה במשך כל לימודיו, שכחה ממנו. הסיבה היחידה, מקור כוחו, החלק השלם של נשמתו- הלך לאיבוד.

בזמן שהוא מחפש את דרכו, הוא החליט לערוך עצירה בצד. הוא התיישב על חבית עץ גדולה, והסכית לדומיית הקוטב הצפוני. העיר הייתה שקטה עד מאוד, ללא שום צליל או קול בשעת הערב. אורות כתומים וחלשים נצצו ממעלה הרחובות והסמטאות, מהבתים ומהארמון. הוא הביט באורות המרוחקים, וראה בהם את נשמתו האבודה, שמחפשת את דרכה בעולם הגדול.

הוא נאנח, והביט בכפות ידיו. "תהילה... היא אוצר, שאם אין עם מי לחלוק איתו, הוא ערימה של זבל" אמר לעצמו, ונאנח בשנית. "מה היה שווה כל התהליך, רק כדי לגלות אמת מרה?..."

לפני שהספיק להגיד דבר נוסף, חושי כשפות האדמה שלו הרתיעו אותו. כשהניח את כפות ידיו על קיר מבנה קרוב, הוא חש בתנועה שצמודה לו. הוא מיד זינק קדימה, מוכן לכל התקפה באשר היא. מבעד לסמטאות המצטלבות הגיחו ארבעה דמויות חשודות. הן היו חבושות בכל מד אפשרי, בכך לא מאפשרים זיהוי במקום. הם לא היו נראו מסוכנים, לכאורה, אך זה לא השפיע על מידת השיפוט שלו.

"מי אתם? מה אתם רוצים?" הוא שאל, וקימץ את אגרופיו.

דיבר האדם הגבוה שמבין הארבעה. קולו היה שליו, אך שאפתני בו בעת. "אווטאר יואן?"

"כן... מצאתם אותי."

"אינך עדיין אווטאר מלא" ציין החשוד הגבוה, ושינה את עמידתו לתוקפנית. יואן זיהה אותה- היא הייתה של כשפות מים.

"אתה מאיים עליי?" שאל יואן שבור הלב, והתכונן להתקפת מים.

"אני בודק" השיב לו, ומיד השתמש בכשפות מים. תנועות מעודנות ומדויקות הניעו את השלג שכיסה את המדרכה לתקוף במהלומות קטנות את האווטאר. האווטאר הספיק להתחמק, וזינק אל מעל החבית.

"ניסיון נחמד-" לפני שהספיק להעיר, החשוד הנמוך מבין השניים השתמש בכשפות אדמה. יואן לא הבין את פשר הדבר, אך זה לא לקח לו הרבה זמן להבין את הפח שנטמן לו. הוא זינק מהחבית, שהתפוצצה עקב האדמה שהתרגשה בה. כשף המים וכשף האדמה שילבו התקפות שונות, ויואן התחמק מכולן. עתה היה זה תורם של השניים הפנויים. אחד מהם היה יחסית עב כרס, והוא השתמש בתנועות רחבות ומעגליות. הוא שינה את זרמי האוויר. יואן יודע לזהות כשפות אוויר כשהוא נתקל בה, אך משום שעוד היה מוטרד מאירועי היום, הוא לא חשב על פעולותיו עד הסוף. כשניסה להתחמק ממשב הרוח החזק, הוא נדחק הצידה, ונפגע מכשפות המים של הבחור הגבוה.

הוא ניסה לנער מעליו את השלג, ולפני שהספיק לחשוב על דבר נוסף, כדור אש אימתני יורט לעברו. יואן השתטח ארצה, והתכסה בשלג. כדור אש נוסף עמד לפגוע בו, אך הוא לא אפשר לכשף האש לאיים עליו. הוא השתמש בכשפות מים, וכיסה את גופו בשלג. הוא השתלב עם הסביבה, והם לא הצליחו למצוא אותו.

"היכן הוא?..." שאל הבחור השמן.

כשף האש, שביחס לשאר היה רזה יותר וצנום יותר, דיבר גם בקול יותר גבוה. "אני רואה אותו..." והביט למעלה, לגג קרוב. הכשפים האחרים הביטו למעלה. יואן עמד שם, בשילוב ידיים, ולא מרוצה.

"בחרתם זמן לא טוב לתקוף אותי. אני לא במצב-רוח."

"החיים הם לעולם לא למצב רוחנו, ולכן עלינו להתאימם לנו או להסחף עמם" ענה לו החשוד השמן. יואן זיהה מיד את האמירה הזו, אך לא היה בטוח אם היה זה מי שהוא חשד שהוא. לכן, הוא החליט לנסות, ולבדוק מה הסיכויים שהוא צודק.

"פעם אדם חביב וחכם אמר לי..." הוא החל להגיד, והתכונן למתקפה, "שאמנם ביזון השמיים עולה בגודלו על העיט, אך הוא לא נותן לשמיים לשפוט את מעופו."

הבחור השמן לא ענה, והשתמש בכשפות אוויר כדי לטפס לגג אחר שהיה קרוב. כשף האש, שכעת הזכיר ליואן מעט אישה, וכשף האדמה השתמשו בחבלים, וטיפסו למעלה, להיכן שהיה כשף האוויר. יואן התכונן- הוא לא מצא את כשף המים. "אין תשובה?" האווטאר שאל, ושינה את תנוחתו לכשפות מים.

לפתע, מעל לטוטם גבוה קרוב כשף המים זינק לעבר יואן. הוא השתמש בשלג שהיה בכל מקום, וכישף אותו לכדי חניתות ארוכות. באמצעות תנועה אחת חדה, האווטאר הצליח לנפץ את כולם. מיד ברגע זה כשף האדמה השתמש באזיקי אבן, ולפת באמצעותם מרחוק את כפות ידיו של האווטאר. הוא לא ראה מהיכן זה הגיע, ולכן יואן נפל עקב הלחץ שהפעילו האזיקים. ארבעת הכשפים כתרו אותו, משולבי ידיים, ואם האווטאר לא טעה- גם לא מרוצים.

"היום סיימת את הטקס שלך. היום אתה רשמית אווטאר יואן. ארבעה כשפים התמודדו מולך היום, הטובים שבטובים- ועדיין, אנו, כשפים שאינם בעלי אותה הרמה של המאסטרים הותיקים, מנצחים אותך."

האווטאר בכה חלשות. הוא הזיל דמעה, והתכווץ במשכבו. הם היו מבולבלים. "קום!" נזף בו האווטאר הנמוך. קולו היה מעט ממורמר, כבד מאוד. "אתה מבזבז את הזמן שלנו!" הוא התרגז.

"מה שווים חיי?!" הוא התייפח, וניסה להתיישב. כשהצליח למצוא שיווי משקל, למרות ידיו הקשורות, הוא נשען על מעקה גג קרוב. "חשבתי שהיה לי הכל... אך לא היה לי דבר."

עתה דיבר כשף האש. עכשיו יואן היה בטוח- הייתה זו אישה. הקול שלה היה לו מוכר, מסיבה לא ברורה. "אווטאר יואן... אתה שוכח שאתה האווטאר. העולם הוא הכל בשבילך, לשם כך אתה נלחם. לשם כך אתה שומר על האיזון."

"העולם יכול להרקב!" הוא מחה, והתכנס בעצמו. "העולם אינו כעין ואפס ביחס ללבי השבור..."

"לבבות רבים נשברו. האם זה אומר שהעולם צריך להיות מושמד?" שאל אותו כשף האוויר.

יואן בחן אותו בעיניים אדמדמות. "קל לך להגיד!"

"בשביל אווטאר חכם אתה מדבר שטויות" נזף בו כשף המים. "אני שמעתי שאתה הרבה יותר חכם מזה. מי כמוך יודע שהאיזון, ותורת היקום מלמדים ששום דבר אינו מתבזבז- גם לא האהבה. אתה לא אבוד. ספגת מכות יותר קשוחות מזה, תתעודד!"

הוא פנה לכשף המים. "אני מאוהב... עדיין... באישה שהשלימה חלק מת ממני. היא הייתה היין שלי, שהפכה אותי לשלם. כך לפחות חשבתי... אני רק טיפש..."

"אתה צודק, אתה באמת טיפש" האישה השלימה אותו, "אף אחד לא יכול להשלים את השלם שלך. לבך הוא כמו אש, אווטאר יואן, והוא בוער כתמיד, אך אם תתן לרגשות להשפך עליו כמים- אתה היית שוטה וחלש מההתחלה." היא אמרה את הדברים בכאב רב, וכשצרדה בקולה יואן זיהה מיד את כולם, ובמיוחד אותה.

"אני לא מאמין..." הוא ניפץ באמצעות כשפות אש את האזיקים, ושינה את עמידתו. "הייתי צריך לנחש שזה אתם. מה הרעיון של כל זה? ואני במיוחד לא רוצה לדבר איתך!" הוא נזף בכשפית האש. כל הכשפים הסירו את התחבושות, וחשפו את פניהם.

מאסטר קה, המורה של האווטאר לכשפות אדמה. מאסטר זודקואי, מורו לכשפות מים. טולזוניה, כשף אוויר שלאו דווקא בעל שם נבחר, אך יואן יזכור אותו לעולמים כמורה נהדר. לבסוף, גולת הכותרת, המורה האגדית שלו לכשפות אש, ווקינג. הם עמדו לידו, משולבי ידיים ואינם מרוצים בכלל. הוא התעלם ממורתו, והתכונן לקרב. "מה המטרה של זה? אני עברתי את המבחן היום."

"מה היה שווה לעבור את המבחן, אם בקלות אנחנו מסוגלים להפיל אותך?"

"אין זה משנה! תבחנו אותי ביום אחר."

"אתה האווטאר! אנשים רעים, אסונות טבע ורוחות מבולבלות לא פשוט יחכו שתרגיש יותר טוב, אוווטאר יואן. אתה חייב ללמוד להסתדר עם המצב, כפי שהוא" הסביר לו טולזוניה. "האם בכל פעם שלבך יכביד עליך, אתה פשוט תתן לעולם לספוג את המהלומה? האמן לי, כשאני מספר לך, שיכאב לך יותר כאשר תגלה מה יוסב לעולם כאשר תפנה לו את גבך."

יואן התרגז, והסתער ביובש ובפראות בטולזוניה. כשף האוויר הסתובב בקלות במקומו, ולפני שהאווטאר הספיק לפול מהגג, הוא תפס אותו בשולי מעילו. "אתה נופל בקלות מדיי. אנחנו היינו בטוחים שהיית הטוב ביותר שנראה כבר מעל מאתיים שנה."

הוא רק התרתח יותר, ולא רצה לשחק לכוונותיהם של מוריו. הוא נשף אש, וחרך את ידו של כשף האוויר. "חתיכת!" התרגז טולזוניה, ושחרר את האווטאר. כשהבין את אשר עשה, הוא זינק למטה כדי לתפוס אותו.

"עזבו אותי במנוחה!" נזף בהם יואן, והוא השתמש בכשפות מים כדי לצור משטח החלקה, כדי להתחמק מהמורים. כל מורה בתורו ירד מהגג, והם פתחו במרדף מהיר נגד האווטאר. הוא ניסה להפטר מהם, בעוד שהם בנחישות רבה דבקו במהירותו ובתחבולותיו. האווטאר השתמש בכשפות מים כדי לתמרן את סביבתו, וכדי להאט את מוריו. כל מורה, בשיטותיו שלו, הצליח לא רק להתחמק מכל המלכודות- אלא גם להתעלות עליהן, ולהאיץ.

זודקואי היה האדם שהצליח ללכוד את יואן. הוא הצליח להגיע לטווח אפס, ותפס אותו במעילו. הוא הפילו ממסילת הקרח המהירה שאילתר, וכך שאר המורים אגפו את שניהם. "זה אבוד, אווטאר" דיבר בטון מעט מתנשא. "אתה לא יכול להתחמק מהאחריות שלך. היא תרדוף אותך, גם אם זה ייקח לה מעל מאה שנים!"

"אני רוצה שהאחראיות תחזיר לי את לבי!" התרגז יואן. "היא יכולה בכה קלות לקחת אותו, והיא לא יכולה להחזיר?!"

"זה לא שהאחראיות לקחה אותו..." ווקינג שילבה את ידיה, "אתה רק איבדת אותו. זה לא קשה למצוא אותו בחזרה, יואן."

"אני לא מוכן להקשיב לכזבייך!"

"כדאי לך" גער בו מאסטר קה. "היא אומרת שם דברים חכמים."

ווקינג התכופפה, והושיטה לו את ידה. "אני לא רוצה שבגלל מה שאמרתי שתשנא אותי, אווטאר..." היא דיברה רכות, דיבור שהזכיר לו את רגעיהם המאושרים ביותר. לשבריר שנייה, הוא הרגיש בטוח שוב, חזק שוב. דיבורה הגביר את בטחונו, והוא שוב הרגיש מבולבל.

"את... אל תנסי לבלבל אותי!" הוא לא ידע כיצד להגיב, והרגיש כיצד זולגות מחדש הדמעות מעיניו.

"אני לא מנסה, אני רק רוצה שתהייה בסדר..." הוא תפס בידה, וקם. "ומה היה קורה, אווטאר, אם הייתי נפגעת קשות, או יותר גרוע, הייתי מתה?"

"עדיין הייתי אוהב אותך! מי שהיה עושה לך זאת, הייתי נוקם בו!"

"ואם הייתה זו תאונה?"

"אז! אז!..."

"אווטאר, אין זה משנה אם הייתה זו תאונה, לבין אם אני בחרתי לעשות זאת. אם לבך אצלי, מלכתחילה לא אבדת אותו. הוא כל הזמן היה אצלי... ושלא יהיה לך ספק בנוגע לזה."

"זה לא בסדר! אבל... אני..." הוא התייאש, ומאסטר טולזוניה טפח על שכמו.

"אל תדאג, יש לה מסר כנה ואמיתי. עכשיו אתה מוכן לקרב?"

האווטאר הביט בהשתאות ובתובנה עמוקה בבחירת לבו. "אני לא מבין את משמעות המבחן הזה... אך אני אעמוד בו. מעולם לא הרמתי ידיים, מאף סיבה. את צודקת, להבתי..." הוא חייך קלות, "לבי עדיין אצלך!" הוא מיד זינק לפחות עשרה מטרים באוויר. המורים התכוננו, כל אחד בעמידתו וביכולותיו.

יואן חשב על רגעיו השמחים עם ווקינג, והרגיש מאוהב מחדש. הוא הגיע להבנה עמוקה, להארה קטנה, והוא ממש הרגיש כיצד הצ'אקרה החסומה נפערת. עיניו וקעקועיו שבלטו מבעד לקפלי מעילו זהרו באור ירקרק, והוא השתמש במצב האווטאר.

המאסטרים החכמים השתמשו בכל כשפות אפשרית, ובכח מרבי, כדי לתקוף אותו ולהביס אותו. באורח פלאי ומרהיב, כל התקפותיהם וכשפותיהם נכשלו. כל הכשפויות השונות שכוונו אליו, בזמן שהוא מרחף באוויר, נלכדו על ידו, והוא השתמש בהם כשלוחות מגנות. כשהם התכוונו ליצור התקפה משולבת, לפני שהם הספיקו להגיב, הוא מיד החזיר מכת-נגד אדירה, המשלבת את כל האלמנטים שהוא השתמש בהם כמגן. ארבעת המורים הוכנעו במקביל, והוא נחת אט-אט, כשמצב האווטאר מתפוגג.

ווקינג, שבקושי הצליחה להתרומם, השתעלה מעט, והדי הקור כמעט וקטלו את ריאותיה. היא לא הצליחה לצור מספיק אש כדי להתחמם. כשחשבה שהיא עומדת להתעלף, ידיים חמות ונעימות לכדו את כפותיה, והיא ראתה עיניים ירוקות וכובשות. היא נאנחה מאושר, וחיבקה את הדמות. יואן חיבק אותה בחזרה, וליטף את שיערה. "אני באמת התגעגעתי, להבתי... באמת... נשבענו שנשאר לעד..."

"אני יודעת, להבתי..." היא השיבה לו, בקול צרוד מעט וחלש. "ואני עמדתי על שבועתי."

"אבל, מה? את אמרת, קודם, אני, את..."

היא צחקקה מעט, וחייכה. "זה מבחן שיזם מורך הרוחני. הוא ידע שאתה תמיד גובר על מכשוליך בגלל אהבתך אליי. הוא ביקש ממני זאת, כדי לבחון אותך. כעת אנחנו יודעים שאין ספק- אתה באמת האווטאר המושלם! ואני מאושרת לגלות שבחרת בי, מבין כל הנשים..."

"אין אישה אחת שמשתווה אלייך, להבתי..." הוא ענה בקול ענוג, ונישק אותה. היא החזירה בהתאם, וליטפה את פניו החלקות. הם עצמו עיניים בזמן שהתנשקו, והיא הרגישה כיצד חום גופה וכוחה חוזר אליה בהדרגה. אחריי שסיימו, היא הצליחה לקום על רגליה.

"עשר שנים, ואתה אומר לי שעדיין לא צמח לך אפילו שפם?" היא שאלה. "אתה בוודאי מתגלח."

"לא! זאת תופעה שאיני יודע להסביר. לאבי ולסבי יש זקן."

"אתה בהחלט תופעה מיוחדת..." היא חייכה, ושניהם הלכו לאורך הסמטה. כעת אורות הרחובות המצומצמים והמרוחקים נראו חמים ומזמינים. יואן לא הרגיש בודד שוב, וכעת הוא ידע- כל שיעוריו תמו. מהיום הוא אווטאר מלא, והוא יכול להתחיל לשמור על האיזון.

עניין אחד הפריע לו, ברם. הנבואה של סמאהרטר... נחזה שמישהו יהיה קורבן מתישהו במהלך חייו, בקרב גדול. הוא ידע מי זה, לדעתו. הוא גם שר לו את ההאי-קו, לגביי העלים... הוא חייב להיות מוכן. הוא מוכרח.

תרגומי שמות:

קֶה (磕) = מכה מנצחת.

זוּדְקוּאִי (主的澮) = שליט הזרמים.

טוּלְזוּנְיָה (तुलाशून्य) = משקל אפס.


	4. 4

האווטאר המושלם

4

היה זה חלום. אווטאר יואן חלם על זיכרון ישן.

הוא היה בביתו של מגד העתידות. הוא היה לבוש בבגדיו הישנים. עורו לא היה בוגר ויבש, אלא חלק וקטיפתי. הוא ישב מנגד למגד העתידות. היה זה החיזיון. האירוע הגדול.

סמאהרטר התגונן. "עשיתי את שירותי. אתה מוזמן לעזוב, אווטאר."

"בבקשה!" יואן נזכר כאשר התחנן. "אני חייב לדעת! אתה חייב לספר לי!"

מגד העתידות משך בזקנו. "אין לי ברירה... שילמת כחופן הראוי לכך. אווטאר... תן לי לנסח לך זאת כך שכשתהייה בשל, תבין את אשר ראיתי:

 _"_ _כשהעלים נושבים_

 _אחד חייב לזכור לקוות_

 _ותוקיר_ _,_ _אל תשנא_ _"_

יואן חלק את מיטתו שבביתו, יחד עם ווקינג, בחירת לבו. הם יותר לא ישנו בבית החדר העלוב שהיה להם בתקופת הלימודים. עתה, כאשר הוא אדם בוגר ובעל כבוד ומעלה, הוא ישן באחוזה קטנה, בבירת ממלכת האש. הוא התהפך מצד אחד למשנהו, ונתן לזכרונות נוספים להשפך.

היה זה הפעם זכרון אבוד אחר. גם בו הוא היה צעיר- כבן עשרים ושתיים. הוא התלמד כבר שנתיים בכשפות אוויר. הוא חזר לרגל חופשה חזרה הביתה, להיכן שהוריו התגוררו, בכפר קטן בשם פוּויְי, דרום לאומאשו.

הכפר היה ברובו עני ומינורי. היה זה כפר שעיקר גדוליו היה אורז, ולכן היה על ראש גבעות קטנות. לאורך הגבעות, התפרסו שדות האורז בבריכות-טרסות גדולות. נשים וגברים כאחד חלקו עבודה, וקטפו את האורז. עונת הסתיו הכבידה בעננים אפורים וכהים, אשר חסמו את כניסת קרני החמה. הנוף אמנם נתן אווירה מלנכולית ועגומה, אך עבור האווטאר הצעיר, היה זה מחזה שהתגעגע אליו יותר מכל. ביתו... הכפר שלו. הוא לא ראה את ביתו כבר קרוב לוודאי מאז שהתחיל את לימודי כשפות האוויר.

מורו, מאסטר טולזוניה, ליווה אותו לביתו. כאשר הגיעו, מורו היה מופתע לראות מהיכן הגיע במקור. היה זה בית עשוי לבני טיט בוציות מיובשות. הגג היה עשוי מרעפים שבורים וחורקים, במיוחד כאשר הרוח הסתוית שרקה בהם כהוגן. טולזוניה היה מאוד מבולבל ולחוץ, והיה בטוח שהמראה אינו תקין. בניגוד לציפיותיו, תלמידו החרוץ והשקדן דווקא היה מאושר. "אני לא מאמין שאני רואה את הבית שוב. התגעגעתי."

"אתה בטוח? ההורים שלך בחובות, יואן?"

"לא... למה אתה שואל?" הוא שאל את מורו, ונקש על הדלת.

"הבית, הוא פשוט נראה..."

דלת הבית נפתחה בחריקה. הרוח הקשת על פתיחת הדלת, משום שהייתה בניגוד לכיוונה. מי שפתח את הדלת היה אביו, שָגוּאָה, אדם מעט נמוך ושעיר. היה לו שפם עבות, אמנם גילו העיד עליו, משום שקרחתו הבריקה בזיעה דלה. בעקבות מזג האוויר האפרורי רוב אביו היה מוצל בחשיכה קטנה, שהאירה אותו באופן שאינו כה מעודד. "כן?..." הוא שאל, בהתבוננו בשני הזרים.

"שלום, אתה בוודאי-"

"אבא!" צחק יואן וחיבק את אביו. שגואה היה מבולבל, אך לא נתן לזה לבלבלו, וחיבק את ילדו בחזרה. "יואן?..." שאלו ביהב, ועצם את עיניו מאושר. "בני..."

"התגעגעתי" סיכם במילה אחת, והביט באביו. "שלל ההרפתקאות שעברתי... אין מספיק מילים בפי כדי לתאר."

"הגעת בדיוק בזמן, בן- עת הקציר הגיעה שוב."

"כמובן, אני אשמח לעזור!"

"אמנם אני כשף אוויר" מלמל טולזוניה, "אך גם הייתי נווד, ולמדתי את דרכי גידול האורז. אם אתם צריכים עזרה..."

"כל יד הינה ברכה" אביו חייך והנהן. "אתה מורו כעת?"

"כן, הוא לא הספיק לספר לכם לפני שהתחיל את לימודיו?"

"לא, הוא לא" למרות תשובתו אביו היה מאושר מתמיד. "עם מספיק אנשים, נוכל לסיים את השדה עד הערב, ואז, נוכל לשבת ולחגוג על חזרתך. הכפר חייב לדעת, יואן!"

"אני אשמח לראות שוב את כולם."

"הו, אני בטוח..." אביו צחק, והכניסם לבית. אחריי שסגר את הדלת, רוח הסתיו המשיכה לשרוק מבעד לרעפים המסכנים, והדלת המשיכה לשקשק במקומה.

הייתה זו שעת ערב. היכל עץ גדול, מאין מועדון של אנשי הכפר. לאורך שולחן עץ נמוך וארוך, נחו להן מנות שונות ומגוונות, כמיטב מסורת כפר פווויי. בשרים שונים, דגים נעים ומוקפצים; סלטים בעלי צבעים מיוחדים ושונים, צורות וסידורים מסורתיים. היו גם מספיק כסאות לאורך השולחן, עליהן ישבו כל חברי הכפר- שבמספר לא עלו על שלושים.

בראש השולחן, ישבו שגואה, ובגאווה רבה לצדדיו, האווטאר ומורו. הוא נשא נאום קטן. "כפי שנודעתם היום, בני היחיד, האווטאר הנבחר, יואן, חזר הביתה לביקור. לשם כך, אנחנו נזכיר לו כיצד בכפר הקטן פווויי אנו חוגגים את שיבת הגיבורים!"

המבוגרים הריעו בהערצה, והיללו בשירים קטנים את האווטאר. הוא התבייש, ושכח כיצד אנשי הכפר היו כה... לא עירוניים, כפי שהתרגל לחייו שהיו בערים הגדולות.

הוא החל לסעוד ביחד עם מורו, והם החליפו דיבורים ושיחות חולין. הוא המשיך לעדכן את אביו על לימודיו, ועל חוויותיו.

"ומה עם המורה שלך לכשפות אש. נשבעתם להשאר, לא?" שאל אותו אביו.

יואן חייך. "ברגע שאשלים את לימודיי... ייערך לי מבחן. לאחר המבחן, אתאחד איתה מחדש!"

"מדוע אינך יכול עכשיו?" שאל בתמיהה.

"לימודי האווטאר מנזרים אותי מהצרכים האלו. זה גם יעזור לי להתרכז יותר... כשפות היא עבודה קשה לא פחות מעבודת השדה, אבא."

"אין לי ספק, יואן..." הוא חייך, הסמיק קלות עקב שתיית היין, וליטף את ראש בנו. "אני גאה בך, כפי שלא הייתי יכול להיות יותר באף ילד, אם היה לי."

"באמת שמתי לב שאתה הבן היחידי?" שאל מאסטר טולזוניה.

"כן..." השיב לו אביו של יואן. "אמו מתה כאשר היה לפחות בן שש. מגיפה קשה הופצה במים מהם שתינו, וכפי שאתה רואה, אוכלוסיית הכפר התדרדרה. אמו הייתה אחת מהם."

יואן היה שקוע במחשבות, וכנראה שלא שמע את דברי אביו. "וזה לא השפיע על יואן בכלל?" שאל בלחש את שגואה.

"ובכן... כשהיה צעיר מאוד, זה הכאיב לו, והיה לו קשה לעזור במטלות הבית. כאשר למד על הכשפות שלו... אני מאמין שדרך הכשפות הוא התגבר על דאבוניו."

"להיות חזק, כבר בגיל כזה? באמת טיפוס מיוחד..." מלמל מורו.

שעת לילה מאוחרת. יואן עדיין חולם את זכרונותיו. הוא עדיין היה אותו עלם בן עשרים ושתיים, בכפר ביתו. הוא נשכב בין שדות האורז, והביט בשמיים מעוננים, אך עדיין משובצי כוכבים. הוא זיהה מערכות כוכבים שלמד עליהן כשהיה צעיר. למצוא אותן מחדש תמיד היה אתגר מיוחד בשביל יואן, והוא מעולם לא הזניח את מטלה זו. לא משנה היכן היה בעולם- ובטח שבביתו- הוא תמיד יחפש את אותן מערכות כוכבים.

בזמן שהוא סופר את הכוכבים של הטווס, בעלת אחד-עשר הכוכבים. הוא זיהה מערכות כוכבים נוספות, ומיד כאשר בחר לעשות הפסקת ביניים, הוא שמע צעדים מרושלים מתקרבים. הוא הסב את מבטו הצידה, והבחין בדמות נשית. הוא מיד חשב על ווקינג, ובעיני רוחו, דמיינה.

הדמות התקרבה, ובצער רב, היא לא הייתה אהובתו. היא הייתה אדם אחר, אדם שאהב כשהיה צעיר מאוד. עתה, היא הייתה עלמת חן יפה וקורנת. היא לבשה בגדי כפר מעט מלוכלכים, אך באופן מסוים, הם הבליטו דווקא את יופיה יותר מאשר הכעירו. היא נשכבה על חלקת האדמה שלידו, ונאנחה. הוא לא הצליח להתעלם, ומיד אמר את שמה.

"יוּנוּשִי?..."

"זיהיתי אותך בארוחה, מבלי שהיו צריכים להגיד את שמך" היא אמרה. קולה הזכיר לו במקום מסוים את קולה של ווקינג, אך מעט פחות עדין. יואן שמר על שקט, ונתן לה להמשיך לדבר. "כמובן שגם ראיתי אותך כשהגעת לכפר. זיהיתי אותך משדה האורז. גדלת מאוד, יואן..." היא חייכה, והסתובבה אליו. "מה אתה חושב עליי, יואן?" היא שאלה, ושיחקה עם עפר האדמה שבין אצבעותיה.

"עלייך? ובכן... את... את גדלת גם, לדעתי."

היא הסמיקה מעט. היא כנראה לקחה את אמירתו כמחמאה, כך לפחות הבין זאת האווטאר. "אני צריכה להתוודות בפניך..." היא מלמלה. "אתה זוכר את התקופה שהייתה בינינו, לפני שעזבת?..."

"כשהיינו בני חמש-עשרה?" שאל אותה.

"כן, אתה זוכר? אני לעולם לא אשכח... התקופה הנפלאה ביותר בחיי..."

"זה היה דיי קצר... ואת-"

"אני יודעת! אני הייתי צעירה, וטיפשה. אני לא הבנתי את חשיבות הדברים..."

"את אומרת את זה רק משום שאני אווטאר, יונושי. את לא צריכה לזייף את התנהגותך."

היא נעלבה, והתיישבה במקומה. "סליחה?"

"היה לנו רק פרק אהבה קטן, לא יותר. את לא רצית להמשיך, ולא לקח לך הרבה זמן למלא את החור החסר שהיה בלבך. עכשיו, כשחזרתי, את מתעניינת בי רק בגלל שנהפכתי להיות האווטאר."

"זה לא נכון!" נזפה בו. עיניה הבריקו מקנאה, ורוגז. "אני לא יודעת איך להגיד את זה... אבל... אני... אתה... לא יכולתי להפסיק לחשוב עליך, משנהפכת לגיל שש עשרה ועזבת את הכפר. אם אתה לא זוכר, לא סיפרו לך על מעמדך בכפר. היו צריכים להביא אותך למקדש באומאשו. אנחנו לא ידענו למה לקחו אותך, רק שבוע אחריי, כשאחד הכוהנים הגיע לכפר ויידע את אביך."

"ואת אומרת שבזמן הזה, של השבוע, חשבת עליי?"

"כן! כן! אני גיליתי שדאגתי לך... לאורך כל השנים, עד שחזרת הנה, ניסיתי למצוא את אהבתי בבנים אחרים... אתה היית בחירתי האמיתית, וזה נכון גם לגביי היום, ועכשיו. אתה לא תסכים?..."

"אני מצטער, יונושי... אך מצאתי גם אני אהבה, במקום אחר."

"מה? מי?"

"מישהי שהיא לא מענייניך" הוא קם, והביט ביונושי. "אני מצטער, לא רציתי לשבור את לבך..." הוא מלמל, אולם היא קמה ממקומה וקימצה אגרופים.

"הייתי תמימה לחשוב שחשבת כמוני!" היא צייצה, ומחתה דמעות זעירות. הוא הושיט לה את ידו, אך היא הפנתה לו עורף ורצה משם. הוא קרא בקול אחריי שמה, ורץ אחריה. אחריי שדלק אחריה מטרים ספורים, הוא עצר מולה, והחזיק את ידה.

"יונושי... את לא צריכה לכעוס. אהבה היא דבר הפכפך..."

היא סחטה עוד דמעות, והביטה בו בייאוש. "האישה שמצאת... היא אוהבת אותך מאוד?"

"כמובן, שנינו מאוהבים עד מעל הראש."

"כדאי לה לא לשבור לך את הלב! אם היא תעשה זאת, אני נשבעת בשם של מלך אומאשו שאני אצוד אותה בעצמי ואתלה את הראש שלה בחדר אבי!"

הוא צחק וחייך, וניקה את פניה של יונושי ממעט עפר. "אני אגיד לה. מי ייתן, ותמצאי את בחיר לבך, יונושי."

"אני כבר מצאתי, אבל אני מקווה שהוא יום אחד יוכל למצוא אותי..." היא חייכה וחיבקה אותו. הוא חיבק אותה בחזרה, ולאחר נשק על מצחה.

הכוכבים שבשמיים המשיכו לנצנץ באורות כסופים, ונעו באיטיות רבה על מסלולם. צלליות הצעירים נותרו בשדות האורז, ומשתלבים עם האדמה השחורה בחושך זה. הם המשיכו לעמוד זה לצד זה, ודיברו בשקט חבר עם משנהו, וברקע רשרושי הצרצרים, ורוחות סתיו משתנות.

שעת בוקר. אווטאר יואן אינו הנער החרוץ והצעיר שהיה. אמנם הוא היה חרוץ עדיין, אך לא צעיר. פניו נותרו נטולות זקן, אולם תווי פנים נאגרו עליהם. פניו החלו להחמיץ, ושיערו הדלדל מעט. הוא כבר היה בן מעל חמישים, וחווה חיים שלמים. הוא הציל ערים ומקומות רבים בעולם, הוא מנע מלחמה גדולה, ומעל הכל- הוא שמר נאמנות ואת אהבתו לבחירת לבו המיוחדת- ווקינג.

הלילה שעבר עליו לא היה קל. שלל זכרונות עלו בו בחלומות. אלו היו זכרונות שהעדיף לשכוח, במיוחד עתה כששלום האיזון והעולם מונח על כתפיו. יותר מפעם אחת נאלץ להתמודד עם דילמות קשות, כאשר ברקע הוא מוטרד נפשית, ולכן זה לא היה חדש עבורו. בכל זאת, כמים בנקרה, זכרונותיו המשיכו לטפטף פנימה, והפריעו לשלוות מעיינות הצ'אקרה.

כשהתעורר, הוא שם לב שהיה לבדו במיטה. אשתו השקימה, ודאגה לכלכלת הבית. הוא התלבש בבגדי בית צנועים, ויצא מהחדר. הוא ירד למטה, להיכן שבוסתנם הרבגוני היה. כשיצא מהמבנה אל הבוסתן, הוא הבחין באשתו קוטפת פירות טריים, ומסדרת אותם בסלסלה קטנה עשויית קש. הוא מש אליה, וחיבק אותה מהצד. "בוקר טוב..." החל בפיהוק.

"בוקר טוב גם לך. אני מבינה שהלילה לא ישנת טוב?"

"מה נתן לך את ההרגשה הזו?" שאל, ונתן לאור הבוקר לפקוח את אישוניו.

"אני לא מרגישה, אני יודעת. התהפכת כל הלילה, ומלמלת דברים. דברים שכנראה עוד היו לפניי."

"טוב, זאת לא תהייה הפעם הראשונה" השיב, ועזר בקטיף הפירות. פעמון הבית צלצל, ויואן ניגש לפתוח אותו.

"כן?..." הוא שאל, כשהוא מושל את דלת האחוזה אחורה. עמד מולו שליח, רץ של מלך אומאשו. הוא מסר לידו מגילה. "עבור אווטאר יואן, באי קאג'י של ממלכת האש, שבמקור הינו מהכפר פווויי."

"האמנם?" שאל, ולקח את המגילה. "על טרחתך" הוא מלמל, ושילם לשליח. זה הודה, ופנה חזרה לשביל. יואן סגר את הדלת, וחזר לאשתו, תוך שהוא פותח את המגילה.

"מי זה היה?" היא שאלה, כשהיא כבר במטבח, פורסת את שלל הבוסתן.

"שליח..." הוא רק המשיך למלמל, כשהוא בוחן היטב את המכתב שקיבל.

"שליח אתה אומר?" ענתה לו כהד, והתבוננה בגיליון שקרא. "מה קיבלת?"

"זה מאבא שלי... יותר נכון, זה מראש הכפר שלי. אבא שלי נפטר."

"זה נורא! יואן, אני מצטערת..." ווקינג חיבקה אותו. "זאת דרך נוראית לפתוח את הבוקר..."

הוא חייך. "אין לך על מה. אהבתי אותו, ועזרתי לו היכן שיכולתי. אני בטוח שהוא עכשיו במקום טוב יותר, ושמותו היה טוב וקל."

"אז מה מטריד אותך?"

"ההודעה על אבי היא שולית במכתב. מיידעים אותי שהכפר נכבש."

"מה?!" היא שאלה בתדהמה. "מה קרה? חשבתי שהמלחמה-"

"כנראה שהייתי צריך להיות יותר יסודי, להבתי..." הוא העביר את המגילה לווקינג. "אני צריך ללכת לשם ולבדוק מה קרה. זה לעולם, אבל לעולם לא יקרה תחת המשמרת שלי!"

תרגומי שמות:

פווויי (撫慰) = מרגוע.

שגואה (傻瓜) = פשוט עם.

יוּנוּשִי (玉女士) = אדונית הירקן.


	5. 5

האווטאר המושלם

5

זוהי מסורת ארוכת שנים, בה לאווטאר יש בעל-חיים, אשר חולק עמו את נשמתו. משום שיואן חולק את נשמתו עם בחירת לבו, הוא לא היה זקוק לחיה שכזו. על כן, כאשר הוא עשה את דרכו לכפר שהיה בעבר ביתו, פווויי, הוא נאלץ להשתמש בשיטות שהן מעט יותר מסורתיות.

הכפר עצמו, יחד עם השדות, השתרע על מפלסי טרסות-אורז של הרי הקרן-האדומה, בדרום-מערב ממלכת אומאשו. משום כך, העיירה נמצאת במרחק של כמה קילומטרים מהים, דבר אשר מעניק גישה מעט יותר נוחה להגעה. האווטאר ובחירת לבו עשו את דרכם עם מעבורת גדולה, ישר מהאי קאג'י. הייתה זו מעבורת סחר, ספינה גדולה מאוד, אשר נושאת מטען רב וימאים כדי לפרוק אותו.

לאחר שהספינה עגנה בנמל של כפר הדייגים הקרוב, הם שילמו את השכר לחובל הראשון בספינה.

"הו לא, אני מבקש" התחנה החובל הראשון, "אין צורך. בשביל האווטאר, זוהי מצווה."

הם הודו לו, ופנו לדרכם.

כשהגיעו לכפר, יואן כמעט ולא הצליח לזהותו. השדות היו ריקים מאדם, למרות השעה של יום אביבי זה. הם היו נראים עזובים ומסכנים, לא מטופחים כפי שזכר אותם מימי נעוריו.

הם הלכו ברגל, ולכן כאשר הגיעו לאזור הכניסה לכפר, הם זיהו חיילים רבים. אלו היו חיילים של ממלכת אומאשו, גאים ורעננים- ביחס לאווטאר ואשתו כמובן. יואן התקרב לאחד מהם, בחור מזוקן במדים מלאים. הוא השתדל להתנהג באופן כמה שיותר רשמי, על מנת שלא יקבלו ממנו את הרושם הלא נכון. הוא צעד באופן ישר, ויישר את קפלי בגדיו.

"כן, איך אפשר לעזור?" שאל אותו החייל.

"מי האחראי?" שאל יואן, והסתכל מסביב.

"אתה מדבר עם הסגן שלו, גֶנְג. המפקד נמצא כרגע באוהל שלו. מי אתה, אם יורשה לי לשאול, ומה אתה עושה כאן?"

"אם אינך מזהה..." יואן שילב את ידיו, "שמי הוא יואן. יואן מהכפר הזה, למעשה."

"יואן? אני אמור לדעת?..."

"אווטאר יואן."

גנג גיחך. "תסלח לי, אדוני, אם אני לא אאמין לכל אדם שמספר לי שהוא האווטאר. זהו שטח מלחמה- אין זמן להשתטות."

"איני משתטה!" יואן קימץ אגרוף והתקרב לגנג. "הראה כבוד למבוגרים ממך, ובוודאי גם לאווטאר! הייתי עורך לך הדגמה, אך זה מיותר. ניחשתי שאתקל בבעיה הזו. מה אני יכול לעשות כדי שתיתן לי לדבר עם הממונה עליך?"

גנג חייך. "הסתובב, ולך מכאן. אנחנו מנהלים כאן מצור, ואין לנו זמן לשוטים."

"הבנתי איך זה הולך..." מלמל יואן. הוא הסתובב, והלך משם. ווקינג המבולבלת לא הבינה את החלטת בעלה, ומיד הזדנבה אחריו. "מה אתה עושה?!" שאלה בבהלה.

"כפי שאמרתי- הבנתי איך זה הולך." כשהיה במרחק סביר, הוא הרגיש שגנג לא שם לב אליו. הוא מיד השתמש בכשפות אדמה, ושקע את גופו של גנג בתוך הקרקע. החייל המסכן לא הצליח לנוע, והתחנן לצאת. האווטאר חזר אליו, ועמד מעליו בהתנשאות. "לא סתם אנו המבוגרים מחנכים את הצעירים להראות כבוד..."

"שחרר אותי מפה!" התחנן.

"למה? אלא אם כן..."

"צבא אומאשו לא נכנע בקלות לעבריינים! אתה תשלם על זה!" נזף בו החייל הקבור.

יואן נאנח, והתכופף לראשו. "תקשיב, אישי הטוב..." הוא כחכח בגרונו, וסידר מחדש את בגדיו. "אני מבין כמה הצבא חשוב עבורך, ושמירת ביטחון נתיניך, אבל... אני באמת האווטאר, וכפי שחשוב לך לשמור על נתיני אומאשו, לי חשוב לשמור על העולם, והאיזון..." הוא הציץ מעט לאשתו, וחזר לגנג. "מה דעתך? אתה תשתף איתי פעולה?"

"אתה לא יכול לעשות עליי תרגיל בכשפות אדמה ולהגיד ש-" גנג העקשן סירב להקשיב, אך לפני שהתכוון להמשיך, המפקד שלו הגיע.

"מה הולך כאן?" שאל. הוא היה לבוש במדי צבא מפוארים, שריון קל עם דרגות. הוא החזיק בשיחו את קסדתו, וענד על חגורתו מקבת קרב מכובדת וכבדה. הוא היה מעט עב קרס, וגילו עמד על של יואן. "מה זה?" שאל, וכמובן שהפנה את השאלה לסגנו.

"שני אלה לא היו מוכנים להתפנות, כבוד הקולונל!"

"לא היו מוכנים להתפנות? מה אתה אומר..." הוא התקרב ליואן. "מי אתה?"

"אווטאר יואן, כפי שהסברתי לסגן שלך..."

"למה קברת אותו בקרקע?"

"אם התחצף, ונתתי לו ממנתו." הוא שילב ידיים. "איתך רציתי לדבר. מה קורה כאן?"

"אני זה ששואל את השאלות. אבל אם אתה רוצה תשובות, קודם התלווה אליי לאוהלי."

"הגיע הזמן!" גנח, ושלף את גנג מהאדמה. הסגן העצבני לא הספיק להגיד מילה נוספת, והם כבר לא היו שם. במצב רוחו הכבד, הוא רק פנה לכמה חיילים, וחזר לחלק פקודות.

באוהלו של אותו מפקד, הם ישבו ודסכסו. "אז אתה אווטאר יואן?... יורשה לי לשאול מה אתה עושה כאן?"

"זהו ביתי. באתי לבקר. בנוסף... קיבלתי מכתב ממלך אומאשו מכתב שביתי..." הוא עצם את עיניו, ואשתו לטפה את שכמו, "... שביתי נכבש. מה קרה כאן?"

"נאמר שהאווטאר יכול להשתמש בגלגולי הנשמות שלו, כדי להביא כוח אדיר לעולם. זאת תהייה הוכחה מספקת."

אווטאר יואן התרכז, ונתן לצ'י שלו לזרום בעוצמה. הוא נזכר בגלגולי נשמותיו המתים, ובשיעוריו כאשר היה נער. קעקועיו הפיצו אור מבעד לקפלי ושולי בגדיו הנאים, והעניקו לו תדמית לא אנושית. הגנרל ביקש ממנו לחדול, והוא עשה כפי שביקש. המפקד שאצלו היו באוהל משך בשפמו, ונאנח.

"כבוד הוא לא לארח אותך כאן, אווטאר יואן. אני מצטער על אי הנעימות- בצבא החוקים אינם כפי שהם במקדש, אני משער."

"זה בסדר, שכחתי כיצד הדברים מתנהלים בצבא. מה קורה כאן, אתה יכול בבקשה להסביר לי?"

"שבט יריב וקנאי שיושב כאן הרבה זמן, ז'נג, לאחר יוזמה של כמעט יובל הצליח להרים צבא ונשק, והוא כעת כבש את הכפר. קיבלנו הודעה רק לפני יומיים. ניסינו להסתער בהפתעה, אך מסיבה שלא הצלחנו לצפות, הם ידעו שאנחנו נעשה זאת והם הדפו את התקפתינו."

"אתה אומר לי שהצבא של המלך לא מסוגל להתגבר על חבורה של בריונים?"

"זה מורכב" השיב לו, ועיין במפה של האזור. "חשבנו להשתמש בבליסטראות... אמנם אנחנו לא באמת מתכוונים להסב נזק לכפר, ולכן זה בעדיפות אחרונה. אם אתה האווטאר, הגעת בזמן מושלם- לא תזיק לנו עזרה."

"בכל דרך שאוכל. על מה חשבת?"

"ובכן, עכשיו כשאני רואה שאתה כאן... באמת תהיתי מה הסיכויים. אני צריך שתסתנן לכפר, ותמצא את המנהיג שלהם. אם אינך מצליח, אולי תוכל לפחות לחסל אותו. ללא מנהיג- הם חלשים הרבה יותר."

"הבנתי אותך. ראה זאת בטיפול. עד חצות ראה זאת מסודר."

"תודה רבה, אווטאר. דרך צלחה."

כשסיימו להתפקד, יואן יצא מהאוהל, וווקינג אחריו. "להבתי, אתה בטוח במה שאתה עושה?..."

"זה מסוכן, אך הייתי במצבים הרבה יותר מסוכנים, להבתי... אני לא אתן לבריון מנופח לאיים על ביתי, ובטח שלא על העולם!"

אולי מבחוץ הדיבור השרה לווקינג ביטחון מסוים, אך מבפנים, היא חששה לחיי בעלה. "אני באה איתך" היא התעקשה. הוא ידע שוויכוח איתה יהיה קרב אבוד, ולכן הוא רק חייך. "כדאי לך להישאר שם בחיים, אחרת את לא תרצי שאני אבוא אחרייך לעולם הבא!"

היא רק צחקקה, ושניהם פנו להתארגן בסמוך למחנה הצבאי.

השעה הייתה שעת ערב. צרצורים וקרקושי עלים נשאו באוויר, לאורה הגווע של החמה. יואן וווקינג התגנבו אל הכפר, והצליחו להתגנב מבעד לשני בריונים של השבט היריב.

הם הבחינו בעשן- הוא התמר מעל גג המועדון, היכן שערכו סעודות חג וניצחון. הרעיון על כך שהגנבים האלו מנצלים את כוחם לעשות זאת... זה הכביד על האווטאר, אמנם הוא השתדל להתאפק. רק אהובתו זיהתה את החומרה שבדבר, ולחשה לו.

"אתה בסדר, להבתי?"

"אני... זה נורא. הם חייבים לשלם על מה שהם עשו, בדרך זאת או אחרת!"

"אנחנו נלכוד את המנהיג שלהם ונביא אותו לדין! יהיה בסדר, להבתי..."

"אני בטוח" הוא השתדל לחייך, בקושי רב. כמה בריונים של ז'נג חלפו מעל פניהם מבלי להבחין, והם ניצלו זאת כדי להתגנב למבנה המועדון. הם ניחשו שמנהיגם יהיה שם.

יואן ואשתו נכנסו יחדיו למבנה, ונעלו אותו בזריזות. לאורך השולחן ישבו חיילים מנופחים וגסים של ז'נג, שרו וגדפו לכל עבר. הם היו שתויים, ולא מרוכזים. בראש השולחן, ישב ככל הנראה הבריון הגדול ביניהם, המנהיג של הברברים. לצדו, באורך מפתיע, ישבה יונושי.

"האם עיניי משקרות לי?" יואן התפלא, ומיד הסתובבו אליו כל הבריונים הגדולים.

"מי זה? שומרים!" זעק המנהיג, ומיד החיילים השתויים הסתערו. יואן השתמש במצב האווטאר, וכשף את כל המים והיין שהיו על השולחן. הוא הקפיא את רגליהם של כל השומרים, והם נפלו בבת אחת. המנהיג היה מזועזע, ומיד קם. "לא יכול, זה בלתי אפשרי-" הוא דיבר בפה מלא, וכשל בלרוץ לכיוונו של יואן.

האווטאר התקרב אליו, ודרך על ראשו. "אתה המנהיג?"

"הנח לי!" נזף בו, אך רגלו רק התהדקה.

"ענה לי!" התרגז. "איך לעזאזל זה קרה? כדאי שיהיו לך תשובות!"

בזמן שהוא ניסה לסחוט את המידע, ווקינג התקרבה ליונושי. היא הביטה בה בחלחלה. האישה הייתה מלוכלכת, שחומה יחסית לתושב ממלכת אדמה, וחבולה בכל חלק פנוי שבגופה. היא שקשקה, ונראתה כלא מרוכזת. ווקינג נפנפה בידה כנגד עיני יונושי, וזאת לא החזירה תגובה. "סליחה?" היא שאלה בקול רם.

יונושי הצליחה לזהות שבריר של קול נורמאלי, והביטה בה. "מי?..."

לבסוף נשמע צליל חבטה חזק, ואנחת כאב. האווטאר הגיע ליונושי, והתכופף אליה. "יונושי?"

"יו... יואן?..." היא מלמלה, והצליחה לזהות את עיניו.

"מה קרה כאן? איך זה קרה? את בסדר?"

"הוא ניסה לפגוע בי, ולשבור אותי יואן..." היא נאנחה, ותפסה את ידו, "אך שרדתי. זה יישמע לך מוזר..." היא השתעלה, והביטה בו כמעט בריקנות, "אך חשבתי עליך... זה נתן לי את הכוח."

ווקינג יצאה החוצה, בניגוד לבעלה שהחזיק את ידה של יונושי. "את... מה?..."

"אני הקשבתי למה שאמרת לי... חיפשתי את אהבתי במקומות רבים... חשבתי שמצאתי אותה, אך לבסוף, גיליתי שאני טועה... זהו משחק שהפסדתי בו מההתחלה, יואן..." היא עצמה את עיניה, "משום שאני התנהגתי כטיפשה, ונתתי לך ללכת, ציפור נפש נדירה... אתה הלכת אליה, והיא מצאה אותך לפני שהבנתי את הטעות שעשיתי. אישה חכמה שיש לך שם... אתה בוודאי מעריץ אותה..."

"את צריכה לנוח יונושי" יואן התקדר, ונתן לה להישען על כסאה, "עברת הרבה."

הוא שחרר את ידה, והסתובב. לפני שהספיק לצאת, הוא שמע בום אחד גדול, ומבנה העץ הגדול עלה בלהבות, יחד עם גגו שנשבר בהתפרצות של כדור אש ענקי. החום והמחנק של התקפת הפתע תפסה את האווטאר לא מוכן, והוא נפל.

"יואן!" קראה ווקינג, וניסתה לפתוח את הדלת. משהו גדול חסם את הדלת, והיא לא הצליחה לפרוץ. לכן היא עמדה להשתמש בכשפות אש, ולנסות למשוך את הלהבות והחום לכיוונה. לפני שהספיקה להוסיף דבר, חץ מהיר וחד פילח דרך כתפה. היא הבחינה בו, והביטה בו מזועזעת. בפעם הראשונה בחייה, הרגישה דבר כה מהיר וחד חודר את גופה. ככל שהחץ השתהה שם יותר, כך הכאב גבר. היא רצתה למשכו, אך חששה שרק תפגע בעצמה. החץ מנע מידה לתפקד כראוי, ולכן היא לא הצליחה לבצע כנכון את כשפות האש. היא רצתה לעשות כל דבר, כל דבר, רק כדי לסייע לאהובה- אך חפץ גדול וכבד נפל על ראשה, ומשם היא איבדה את הכרתה.

יואן התעורר. המבנה עדיין עלה בלהבות, אולם הפעם יונושי הייתה ערנית ופיקחת. "הוי יואן למה הכנסתי אותך?!" היא מלמלה, וניסתה לנער אותו. "קום, לעזאזל איתך! קום לפני שהשד ייקח אותך ממני!" היא המשיכה לנער אותו, ולבסוף הוא הדף אותה מעליו.

"קמתי, אף שד לא ייקח אותי. מה קרה לך? מה קרה למקום? את חייבת להסביר לי חד וחלק!"

"יואן... אני..." היא השפילה את מבטה, ומשכה בשמלתה הקרועה. "חיפשתי אהבה, ולכן פניתי לאומאשו. מצאתי את הגנרל הזה, מָאוּ... או יותר נכון, הוא מצא אותי. חייתי עם מאו במשך הכמה שנים האחרונות באומאשו, כשהוא היה הגנרל האישי של המלך. לפני כמה ימים הוא החליט לערוך מהפכה, ולנסות להפיל את השלטון. הוא נכשל, כשמלך אומאשו העכשווי הוא כשף אדמה מוכשר וחזק, והצבא המלכותי היה די כוחני כדי להדוף אותו. התחננתי שייתן לי לחזור הביתה, אולם הוא... הוא לא הבין את כוונתי כראוי."

"הוא הגיע הנה..." צמצם את מבטו יואן כדרך מחשבה, "אבל אם זה ככה... הוא בחוץ, וז'נג בפנים?..."

"ז'נג זה שבט מקומי שהוא שיחד כדי להחזיק בכפר. הוא עורך תכניות, הוא מתכוון להקים פה שטח משלו, ולהמשיך במרד."

"זה אסור!" התפלא האווטאר. "הוא שיקר לי?!" הוא התפלא עוד יותר. "הממזר!"

"יואן... אני מצטערת..." היא הושיטה לו יד. האווטאר קם, ונאנח. "אני לא מאשים אותך. המקום עדיין עולה בלהבות- קודם כל בואי ננסה לחלץ את אנשי הכפר הנותרים, ואת עצמנו מכאן, נפיל את הממזר סופית, ואז נסגור חשבונות. מה דעתך?"

"לפעמים אני שוכחת למה אהבתי אותך, וכשאני רואה אותך כאן שוב... לא איבדת מהקסם שלך, למרות שהזדקנת."

"ואת צעירה מתמיד" ענה לה בשנינות, והפעיל את מצב האווטאר. הוא הצליח להשתמש בכל הנוזלים שהיו במבנה, על השולחן ובחביות, כדי לכבות את האש. לאחר מכן, הוא השתמש בצינור אוויר כדי לצאת דרך הפער בגג, כשהוא מחזיק איתו את יונושי. כשהוא עומד על הגג, הוא הבחין שעל עמוד אדמה גבוה לנגדו, עמד הגנרל מאו.

"אווטאר!" הוא קרא אליו בזלזול, "נחת היטב? מנוחה הוא דבר כה קשה בגילאים האלו..."

"חדל קשקשת! למה? שמעתי את הסיפור שלך! מרד במלך?!"

"המלך הוא צעיר טיפש, אווטאר! מי כמוך מכיר את חוצפתם של בני הנעורים!"

"הייתי בעבר בן נוער בעצמי, מאו, ואני זוכר כמה אהבתי את התקופה הזו! שכחת את תקופה זו בעצמך?"

"המלך רוצה לפרק את הצבא. הוא אפילו הציע להתאחד עם ברית שבטי המדבר! היית מאמין לזה? כיצד אומאשו ירדה מגדולתה?!"

"אומאשו שאני גדלתי בה כילד מעולם לא ירדה מגדולתה, גם כאשר היה לה מלך צעיר ושאפתן. אני מצטער להגיד לך, אולם האנשים היחידים שמורידים אותה מגדולתה אלו גנרלים מפוטמים שמאמינים רק בטובת עצמם! נלחמתי באחד כזה, מאו, ואני אמשיך להילחם כדי להסדיר חוקים ואיזון בעולם!"

"אני לא אתן לא למלך צעיר וטיפש ולא לאווטאר שכנראה שכח את מקומו בעולם לעמוד בדרכי! אני הוא גנרל מאו האגדי! שמי יהדהד בהיסטוריה ככובש שהחזיר את אומאשו לגדולתה, ולא נכנע לקשיים בנאליים וטיפשיים!"

לפני שיואן הספיק להתקיף, הוא חשב מיד על אשתו. הוא הבחין שהיא לא הייתה בחוץ, והוא מיד פנה לגנרל. "מה עשית איתה?!" הוא שאל.

"מה עשיתי עם מי? אשתך? שאלה נפלאה, ואני בטוח שהיית רוצה תשובה עבורה!" הוא מיד השתמש בכשפות אדמה כדי להפיל מגובהו את האווטאר. יואן זינק מעלה באוויר, כשהוא לופת בחוזקה את יונושי. היא הרגישה כה חסרת אונים במצב הזה, והעדיפה להתרחק מכל ההמולה. יואן נחת על הקרקע, וכן עשה הגנרל. "אתה רוצה את אשתך? עליך להביא לי את יונושי."

האווטאר הביט בה. "את... את אוהבת את אדם זה?" הוא שאל אותה בלחישה.

"אני שונאת אותו בכל רמ"ח איבריי..." היא התחלחלה, ולא הצליחה להביט בגנרל.

"אתה חזיר וחמדן, גנרל מאו! אתה תשלם על מה שעשית לביתי, ולחבריי!" הוא השתמש שוב במצב האווטאר, והסתער על הגנרל עם התקפת אש זריזה.

הגנרל הצליח לחסום אותה בזריזות עם כשפות אדמה, ולאחר שהיה בטוח, הוא תקע בשופר קטן. יואן היה מבולבל מעט, ואז שם לב שהיה זה שופר מלחמה. הוא שמע צעדים מתקרבים, והרגיש כיצד האדמה רוגשת לקראתם. הגנרל חייך, וצעק לו מבעד למחסום האדמה שיצר. "אני הגעתי הנה עם צבא, אווטאר יואן; איפה הצבא שלך?"

"אני הוא האווטאר!" יואן שאג, ולא חזר בו ממצב האווטאר. הוא התרומם באוויר, ממש שהיה שקוע במדיטציה עמוקה. הוא השתמש בתנועות מעגליות של כשפות אוויר, ויצר סופה. הגנרל ההמום לא הצליח להתנגד, והרגיש כיצד הוא נגרר. כל החיילים, כלל התגבורת של שבט ז'נג, נגררו ונשאבו זה אחר זה לסופת הטורנדו הקטנה שיצר סביבו האווטאר.

"מה קורה כאן?!" נחרד הגנרל, ולפני שנכנס לטורנדו השתמש בכשפות אדמה, והחזיק את רגליו יציבות בקרקע. הוא הבחין בחייליו נשאבים ומתערבבים, מתנגשים אחד בשני ברשלנות ומאבדים יכולת להילחם בתוך הסופה שהרים. "נוכל!" צעק אליו הגנרל, "אתה חושב שאתה מאיים עליי, עם קסם האווטאר שלך?! אני לא התרשמתי, אני מאו, הגנרל!" הוא זעק, והשתמש בכשפות אדמה כדי להשליך על יואן סלע אדיר.

לאורך כל הזמן הזה, יונושי חיבקה את יואן בפחד וברעד. היא חששה על חייה, יותר מאי פעם. היא הייתה בגובה רב, בזמן שסופת אימים מסתחררת סביבה, וסוחפת חפצים ואנשים כאחד. היא שמעה את השריקות והנשיפות של הרוח האימתנית, וכשעצמה את עיניה, היא ניסתה להיזכר ברגעים שמחים בחייה, שלא היו כה רבים כפי שהבינה. אז, כשחשבה שהכול אבוד מבחינתה, קולו הבוגר והשקול של יואן דיבר אליה. "את בסדר, יונושי?" הוא שאל.

"אני מניחה שלא הייתי צריכה לשתות כל כך הרבה יין..." היא ניסתה לצחוק, ולא מצאה די אוויר לכך. יואן חייך בעודו מערבל את הרוח, והמשיך לדבר אליה. "זה ייגמר בקרוב. הוא רק עוד בריון."

כשאמר זאת, הסלע האדיר הושלך אליו. הוא מיד הבחין בו, ונסק מעלה. הסלע פספס אותו, ואז בסחרור התערבב יחד עם הטורנדו, ופגע בכל החיילים שנכנסו פנימה. כשיואן הרגיש ששהה מספיק זמן למעלה, הוא הפסיק את הסופה, והאבן שעטה לעבר הגנרל. מאו השתמש בכשפות אדמה, וריסק את האבן לשניים. התמונה הבאה שכבר ראה, הייתה של אווטאר יואן, עומד מולו, בתנוחה של כשפות אש. "תוותר, גנרל מאו. הנח לכפר, וקבל עליך את הדין לו אתה ראוי."

"אני לעולם לא אוותר! מעולם לא ויתרתי בחיי על דבר!"

"ההתנגדות שלך מיותרת. אתה בן גילי, ואתה לא יודע מתי אתה עומד להפסיד?" הוא שאל, וירה על פניו של הגנרל כדור אש חם. הוא הצליח להתחמק, למרות שזה נורה מטווח אפס- אך לא במספיק כישרון. קסדתו הועפה מעל ראשו, והשאירה אותו פגיע. הוא השתרע על הרצפה, והביט באווטאר שמעליו. לאורך כל הזמן הזה, יונושי עמדה מהצד, שקשקה למראית כוחם של שני הכשפים.

"עכשיו, איפה אשתי? היכן ווקינג? אם אהיה צורך, אני אוכל לדאוג שלא תקבל את הדין הראוי-"

"עשה זאת!" צעק עליו הגנרל. "אינני מפחד!"

"איפה היא?!" יואן השתמש בכשפות אש, ופגע בזרועו הימנית. הגנרל גנח, והביט בו כאשר בעיניו משתקפות ניצוצות של קנאה ומשטמה.

"בחיים לא אספר לך!" צעק עליו. "אתה לא תדע! היא תמות!" הוא צחק, אך אז הרגיש שוט של אש פוגע ברגלו. הוא גנח, ודמע. "אתה לא תדע! אתה לא תדע!" הוא צעק מייסורים, ואז יואן החליט לחנוק אותו עם רגלו. "הטעות הגדולה ביותר שעשית, אווטאר יואן!" צחק הגנרל, ואז ניסה להפילו עם ידו הלא-כוויה. במקביל לידו הזריזה של הגנרל, יואן הידק עוד יותר את רגלו, וחנק אותו. הוא השתמש בכשפות אדמה, וננעל כך שלא היה יכול לפול, בעוד שהגנרל ניסה לדחוף אותו, ונחנק תוך כדי. לבסוף, אחרי כמה שניות, הגנרל איבד את ההכרה, והפסיק להתנגד. יואן השתמש בכשפות אדמה נוספת, ונעל את ידיו ואת רגליו.

"למה שלא פשוט אשבור אותם עכשיו..." תהה לעצמו, אך יונושי התקרבה אליו ונתנה לו סיבה דיי טובה. "חבל על האנרגיה. תן למלך של אומאשו לסדר את העניינים האפורים. אני חושבת שאני יודעת לאן הוא לקח אותה, יואן, אך אני הייתי רוצה דבר מה בתמורה..."

"את לא רצינית יונושי!"

היא חייכה, והתקרבה אליו. "זה יכול להיות חפוז, לא אכפת לי. אבל אני רק רוצה לדעת..."

"אשתי נמצאת שם! מה אני אגיד לה!"

היא נאנחה, והתרחקה ממנו. "קיוויתי שזה יעבוד. כמה נמוך התדרדרתי..." היא נגבה חלק מהלכלוך שבפניה, והביטה בו בבושה בעיניה הירוקות. "אתה רוצה את אשתך, כי אותה אתה אוהב. אני שוכחת לפעמים שאינך גבר רגיל. הוא בטח כלא אותה איפה שהשאר- באסם של לי."

"תודה, יונושי. אני אמנם לא יכול לתת לך את מבוקשך... אך אני אמצא דרך אחרת להודות."

"אני מקווה שאתה צודק..." היא נאנחה, ונשארה ליד הגנרל. "אני אשים עליו עין." האווטאר הנהן, ופנה משם אל האסם.

כשהגיע, האסם גם עלה באש. הוא שמע שיעולים רבים, ואנשים נחנקים. הוא השתמש בכשפות אדמה כדי לפרוץ את הדלת, בכך שהדף אותה קדימה בכוח. הוא הבחין בכל תושבי הכפר, שלא עלו במספרם על אולי חמישים, משתעלים ונחנקים. הוא קרא אליהם, ואותת להם לצאת. הוא הצליח לעזור לכל החמישים לצאת והובילם החוצה, כשהוא נותן יד ורגל לזקנים ולילדים המעולפים. לבסוף, ביניהם, הוא הבחין באשתו, שהשתרעה שם בעילפון מוחלט. הוא נשא אותה משם מהר, ואז השתמש במצב האווטאר. הוא זימן כמות אדירה של מים משדה אורז שעמד לו באופק. הוא כיבה לחלוטין ובמכה אחת את השריפה, ואז ניסה להעיר את ווקינג.

"להבתי!" הוא ניער אותה, וקיווה לקבל תשובה. שום דבר. רק עכשיו שם לב ששני חצים פלחו מבעד לגופה, והוא משך אותם בזהירות. "לעזאזל..." הוא השליכם הצידה, והמשיך לנער אותה. "את חייבת לענות לי! אני לא אשרוד בלעדייך!" הוא נחרד רק מעצם המחשבה, והשתמש במעט מים שהיו בשוקת קרובה, וניסה לרפא אותה. הידע הרפואי שלו לא התעלה על אלו של כשפי המים בשבט המים הצפוני, והוא הרגיש אבוד. הוא הרגיש את הדופק- היא עדיין הייתה חיה. בזמן שהוא מנסה לרפא אותה, ודומע תוך כדי, הוא שמע צעדים מתקרבים. כל התושבים פינו מקום, ועתה גם הוא ראה אותה; יונושי הגיעה אליו, והתכופפה.

"לא יכולתי להישאר שם. זאת היא, נכון?..."

"כן..." הוא הניח יד על לב אשתו. יונושי התבוננה בשקיקה. "תמיד תהיתי איך היא נראתה, ולא ידעתי שזאת אותה אחת שראיתי במועדון."

"יונושי! אני מבקש!"

"אני יכולה לעזור, אבל... זה ידרוש קורבן."

לפתע, נזכר האווטאר באמירה של סמאהרטר:

 _"_ _כשהעלים נושבים_

 _אחד חייב לזכור לקוות_

 _ותוקיר_ _,_ _אל תשנא_ _"_

"את... אני לא יכול לאפשר זאת!" הוא התעצבן.

"אני לא סיפרתי זאת לאף אחד, יואן, ולכן אתה האדם הראשון שיודע מזאת... אני כשפית מים, יואן. אמי הייתה כשפית מים שנסה מהקוטב הצפוני לפני שנים. לבסוף מצאו אותה חיילים, ולקחו אותה. היא לא סיפרה להם עליי, ולכן נשארתי כאן. עזרתי היכן שיכולתי, ובסוף הרסתי הכל. תן לי לתקן את העוול הזה."

"מה את מתכוונת לעשות?"

"לפעמים, כל החיים שלנו אנחנו בטוחים שאנו קיימים רק למטרה מסוימת. אני אף פעם לא האמנתי בדרך הזו, אבל אז, כשראיתי אותך היום, הבנתי שאולי טעיתי, כפי שטעיתי כשהבאתי את הגנרל לכפר. תן לי לרפא אותה. אני יכולה לפתוח את הצ'י שלה, ולהחליף את האנרגיות הבריאות שלי בפגומות שלה."

"אבל... את תמותי! את לא תשרדי את זה במצבך!"

"היא הולכת למות, ואני מעולם לא נאהבתי על ידי אף אחד כמוך. תן לי להגשים את המטרה הזו."

"יהיה קורבן..." המילים האלו הדהדו בו כזיכרון עתיק ואבוד. "אני לא מאמין שהוא צדק, אחריי כל השנים האלו..."

"מי צדק?" שאלה יונושי, וגירדה את שיערה.

"אף אחד. אני לא יכול להכריח אותך לעשות זאת. בוודאי יש פתרון אחר," כשאמר זאת, הוא שמע את קולה של אהובתו, גוססת וכואבת, כשהיא מחוסרת הכרה.

"תן לי להגשים את מטרתי."

"כרצונך, יונושי, אך לפני שאת הולכת, אני חושב שאת זכאית לזה."

"רגע לפני שאני מתה? זה אפילו יותר מתוק ממה שחשבתי," היא רק אמרה, ויואן לכד אותה בידיו, ונישק אותה. היא נישקה אותו חזרה, ונתנה לחום גופו לנחם אותה. כמעט שלושים שנה היא רדפה אחריו, ותהתה איך זה ירגיש, לנשק אותו. כל פעם כשהייתה בחיקו של גבר אחר, היא חשבה על יואן. לבסוף, בפעם הראשונה, היא קיבלה את מבוקשה. כששחרר אותה, היא הרגישה מסוחררת מעט. היא מלמלה מילים לא ברורות, ויואן ניער אותה. "כשניפגש בעולם הבא, תספרי לי איך זה היה!" הוא דחק בה, והיא הנהנה.

יונושי השתמשה בכשפות המים שהכירה. האווטאר הביא את השוקת, והטביע את גופה של ווקינג בו. יונושי עמדה מעליה, והשתמשה בחצים הזרוקים כדי לחתוך וריד בידה, ווריד ביד אשתו. היא התרכזה, תוך שהיא נושמת ונושפת המים החלו לזהור, והדם המשיך להינגר מהפצעים. הוא החל למלא בצורות שהזכירו עננים קטנים ואדומים את המים המטונפים והמסריחים של השוקת. לבסוף, אחריי כמה זמן, בו השוקת לחלוטין קיבלה גוון כתמתם מבחיל, יונושי התעלפה וצללה על גופה של ווקינג בגניחה. זאת, לעומתה, התעוררה בבהלה, ומרוב הלם השתתקה. יואן עצם את עיניה, וחייך. "ברוכה השבה..." הוא הרים את גופה של יונושי, והניח אותה על יד השוקת, "יונושי, תודה... אני מקווה שבמוות תמצאי את השלווה שחיפשת..." הוא אז נשא את גופה של אשתו, ונשק על לחיה, "אחריי כל השנים האלו, להבתי... לא הייתי מוותר עלייך, לא בקלות כזו." הוא פנה לראש הכפר, אדם מבוגר, שהזכיר במידת מה את אביו. "אני קיבלתי את המכתב, וזאת הסיבה שגם הגעתי הנה. אני מבקש שתקברו כבר מחר את גופה של יונושי, ואני גם מבקש שעל קברה יהיה חרוט 'שלווה בחיים הבאים'. תוכלו למלא זאת?"

"כמובן, אווטאר יואן... אביך היה גאה בך היום, אווטאר."

"הוא היה גאה בי בשאר הזמן, אני לא בטוח כמה השתנה..." הוא רק חייך, והביט בפניה הרדומות של אשתו, "אני לא אוכל להגיע להלווייתה של יונושי. אני אגיע בעוד שבועיים לערך, להתאחד איתה."

"זה בסדר, אווטאר..." ראש הכפר קד בפניו, "תודה רבה על שירותך."

"זהו ביתי. מדובר בחובה, ולא שירות."

"כאן איננו מבחינים בהבדל. יום טוב, ושוב, תודה לך."

האווטאר הנהן, ונשא משם את אשתו. הוא התרחק, כשכל הכפר והמחנה הצבאי שקטים עתה. חלק מהמבנים נהרסו עקב הבליסטראות והטורנדו שהביא, כשכל האוהלים של המחנה היו הפוכים ומבולגנים. השמיים היו חשוכים ומלאי כוכבים, והותירו את אור הכוכבים ממרום, מסודרים כפי שהאווטאר היה אוהב לשננם.

כשווקינג התעוררה, היא הייתה שעונה על עץ. היא זיהתה אותו מיד- היה זה מקום שאהובה היה עורך בו מדיטציות, כשהיה צעיר יותר. השעה הייתה שעת אחר-צהריים, והשמש הכתומה האירה על כולם בגוון אדמדם גווע. היא הסתכלה מסביב. היכן שאור השמש נחסם, שררה חשיכה. היא תהתה כיצד הגיעה לשם, ולמה. היא התכוונה לקום, אולם אז היא שמעה את צעדיו של יואן. היא חייכה, וטאטאה את בגדיה. "הייתי צריכה לנחש שזה היית אתה..." היא הסתובבה אליו.

הוא החזיק בידו סלסלת קש, ובה פירות הדר. "חשבתי שזה יהיה מתאים, להבתי..." הוא התיישב על ידה, והושיט לה את אחד הפירות.

היא לקחה אותו בשמחה, וקילפה את קליפתו. "הייתי בטוחה שמתּי" היא הצליחה להפריד פלח עסיסי, ונגסה בו.

"אין ספק... את עמדת למות" הוא אישר, וקילף פרי בעצמו. "היית מאוד קרובה."

"זאת הבחורה, נכון? מחוסרת ההכרה שהייתה במבנה הגדול?..."

"איך-"

"ראיתי כיצד היא הסתכלה עליך. היא הכירה אותך. לחשת את שמה בלילה, לפני שיצאנו. יונושי?..."

יואן השפיל את מבטו. "לא היה בינינו דבר. כשהיינו בני חמש עשרה היא נדלקה עליי, ואני עליה. זה היה קצר. היא חשבה שעשיתי דבר לא בסדר, והיא רצתה להיפרד. זמן קצר אחריי זה הכרתי אותך, כשהתחלתי את לימודי האווטאר שלי."

"היא הצילה אותי, אפילו שהיא רצתה אותך?..."

"היא הייתה היחידה שיכלה להציל אותך. היא הקריבה את חייה באמצעות כשפות מים, זה מורכב. אין זה משנה- את עכשיו איתי, ואנחנו יכולים לחיות שמחים."

"כמה היית צריך לשלם, יואן?"

"כמה שהייתי צריך. זה מפריע?"

היא נגסה בפלח נוסף. "כן. הסקרנות בוערת בי."

"היא ביקשה שאנשק אותה, רגע לפני שהיא הולכת."

"אני מבינה..." היא חייכה. "מעניין. מאוד מעניין" היא רק המשיכה לאכול מהפרי, והביטה בשמש השוקעת, ובשמיים המתכהים לאטם. היא ליטפה את צווארו, והתקרבה אליו יותר.

"את זוכרת את הפעם ההיא, כשהייתי עדיין תלמידך? ישבתי ממש כאן..."

"אתה עשית מדיטציה. רציתי להביא אותך חזרה, והייתי מעוניינת בך מאוד באותו יום. לא התאפקתי, וכמעט ש..."

הוא הסב את ראשו אליה. "כמעט ש...?"

היא הסתערה עליו באהבה רבה, ונישקה אותו. הוא נישק אותה גם, וליטף את שיערה ברכות. הוא חיכה לרגע זה זמן רב, עד שהיא תתעורר. כשעשתה זאת, הוא הרגיש כיצד החצי האבוד שלו, האש הפנימית שבו מתחזקת, למרות גילו ולמרות הקור.

החמה כבר הספיקה לשקוע, והותירה שמיים כחולים-כהים עם מספר קטן של כוכבים. אורות העיר באופק החלו להידלק, והאווירה נתנה הרגשה של המשכיות, ותקווה. עמוק בו, אווטאר יואן ידע שכעת הוא יוכל להעביר את שיעורו לאווטאר שיבוא אחריו. האהבה אינה חומרית. האהבה היא כמו שמחה; היא הדרך, ולא הפסגה. מטרות, או לא מטרות, אנחנו נחייה את חיינו, ונחווה אותה. חלקנו ברי מזל יותר, וחלקנו פחות. על אדם ואישה לאהוב כדי לסיים את חייהם, ולא לסיים את חייהם כדי לאהוב, אחרת יהיו ריקים מרגשות. ולסיכום, אהבה היא דבר טוב כשלעצמו, והיא נותנת לנו את הכוח להמשיך ביום-יום, ולהתגבר על מכשולים רבים. עלינו לאהוב, ולא לשנוא.

שיעור מספר 1

אהבה היא הדרך.

תרגומי שמות:

גֶנְג (鋼) = פלדה.

מאו (毛) = מאו, על שם השליט הידוע מאו צה טונג.


End file.
